


Eight Years

by GatorGirl2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Underage Sex, Wolf Castiel (Supernatural), Wolf Dean Winchester, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak have been best friend since they were kids. They grew up together and dated for four years with a promise to always be together. That is until after graduation, Castiel tells Dean that he has to leave and they will never see each other again. Flash forward eight years and Dean pulls into a small town and he runs into his ex in a way he never expected. He learns secrets about Castiel that he could never have imagined. Will the two of them be able to overcome the odds and get back together or were the actions of their past to much to handle?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 51
Kudos: 245





	1. Growing Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so here is another story involving Dean and Castiel turning into wolves at some point throughout this story. This is what happens when I needed a break from another story I am writing. I really hope you guys enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is self edited so any and all mistake are my own even if I've proofread it multiple times.

Dean Winchester met his future best friend Castiel Novak when he was five years old and Cas was seven. Dean, his brother, Sam, and his father, John, had just moved from Lawrence, Kansas a few months after his mother had died. His dad had found a new job in Grand Rapids, Michigan as a mechanic. They moved into a three-bedroom house in a little suburban neighborhood with a small front yard and a garage to keep their precious Impala, Baby, in.

Dean was an extroverted child, always running up and saying “Hi” to people. From the moment he hopped out the car in the driveway of their new house, he was looking for someone to introduce himself to. He scanned the houses across the street and to the side of him and was disappointed when he didn’t see anybody. He heard his baby brother crying and spun around to go help his dad remove Sam from the car.

John handed his youngest to his eldest, “Here, Dean, watch over Sammy while I start unpacking. Why don’t you sit in the grass and read him a book? If the movers show up, let them know I’m in the house ok?”

The five-year-old happily took his brother and a book from his father and sat in the grass next to the driveway. He sat his six-month-old baby brother in his lap before opening the book and slowly reading it, making sure to show Sam all the pictures. He was so caught up in entertaining the baby, he never noticed the other child walking up to him.

“What are you doing,” a curious voice asked from behind him.

Dean spun his head around, finally coming to rest on another boy who was a couple years older than him. The older boy was the complete opposite in looks to Dean. Where the Winchester had blonde hair, green eyes, freckles, and a light tan; this boy had black hair, blue eyes, a clear complexion, and was pale as if he never stepped outside. He stood there awkwardly, his hands twisting around each other.

Dean plastered a bright smile on his face, his front two teeth still not having grown in since he lost them a few days ago. “I’m reading to my little brother. Sammy here loves books even though he’s just a baby. Do you want to sit down with us?”

The other boy chewed on his lips and looked over his shoulder towards someone Dean couldn’t see. When he looked back at the other boy, he gave a quick nod of his head before walking over and taking a seat next to the blonde. He kept his head down, refusing to look at the Winchesters as his hands continued twisting.

“Hey, are you ok? You don’t actually have to stay if you don’t want,” Dean asked, even at such a young age, able to tell how nervous the other boy was.

The older child shook his head, “No, it’s ok, I want to stay. I just don’t know what to do. I don’t really have a lot of friends. The other kids at school say I’m weird and anti-social.”

“What does anti-social mean?”

“It means I like to stay by myself which is true. I have a hard time talking to people,” the boy admitted lowly.

“Well, you didn’t have a problem coming and talking to me. I’m Dean by the way. Dean Winchester,” the younger boy introduced with a smile and held his hand out.

Cas grasped the other boy’s hand in his with a small smile on his face, “I’m Castiel Novak. It’s nice to meet you Dean.”

Dean made a scrunched face, “Casteel, no, Casel, no…can I call you Cas cuz I can’t really say your name?”

The raven-haired boy gave a small laugh, “Cas is fine. Nobody has ever called me that. You’re easy to talk to Dean, I like that.”

“Thanks Cas. My dad said I would talk to a squirrel if I had nobody else to talk to.”

“That’s funny. So, is that your brother?”

Dean’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, “Yeah, this is my baby brother Sam, but I like to call him Sammy.”

Just then, the moving van pulled up into the front yard just as John walked out the house. Dean’s dad talked to the movers for a few minutes before looking up, his gaze catching on his sons. He walked over and knelt on the grass next to them.

“Who’s this Dean?”

Cas gasped and dropped his eyes to his lap. Dean looked over at the boy with concern. He didn’t like how Cas was so scared of his dad. He moved Sammy over so that he could reach out and wrap an arm around Cas’ waist and pull him closer. He felt the other boy tense up but didn’t fight the movement.

Dean looked at his dad, a look of determination on his young features, “This is my new friend Cas. He is shy and doesn’t have a lot of friends but that’s ok because I’ll be his friend.”

John chuckled at his eldest’s antics, “It’s nice to meet you Cas. Maybe once we get everything moved in, you and your family would like to come over for dinner?”

The boy looked up in shock, “I’ll have to ask my grandparents. I’ve never been invited to a..a.. a friend’s house before.”

Dean spoke up, “Oh we are gonna fix that Cas. You’ll be over here so much you’ll get sick of it.”

Cas blushed, “I don’t think I would mind that Dean.”

That was how the friendship between the two boys started. From that day forward, the two were inseparable even if they were two years apart. They were ecstatic when they realized they would be going to the same elementary school. On the bus to and from school they sat together. During lunch and recess, they were right next to each other. John had worried about trying to find a babysitter, but Cas lived with his grandparents who were retired and offered to watch Sam during the day and Dean after school.

The adults worried what would happen when Cas started middle school and Dean was still in elementary school, scared that the distance between them would put a strain on their relationship, but they were wrong. Dean would get home and would play out in the yard or with Sam until Cas got home. Then both boys would head inside, sit at the kitchen table, and work on their homework, with Cas assisting Dean when the younger boy needed it.

Once Dean entered into the middle school, they resumed sitting next to each other on the bus and at lunch if they happened to have it together. One day when Dean was in sixth grade and Cas in eighth, the younger boy came to join his friend at the bus stop, tears sliding down his face. The raven was immediately concerned, demanding Dean tell him what was wrong. The blonde tried to say it was nothing, but Cas was relentless.

“We have to do a family project and are supposed to ask our parents questions and some of the boys started making fun of the fact that I don’t have a mom and said I was a freak,” the boy sobbed into his friend’s chest.

For the first time in his life, young Castiel felt anger rising inside of him. He got Dean to tell him the names of the bullies before marching off in search of them. The blonde followed him, yelling for Cas to just forget it. The older boy refused to listen and when the bullies came into sight, he walked right up and punched one in the face, knocking him to the ground. He turned around and punched the other bully, forcing him to the ground as well.

“Don’t you ever make fun of Dean again. Just because he doesn’t have a mom doesn’t mean a darn thing. I don’t have either of my parents but that doesn’t mean I’m a freak. My grandparents love me as much as any parent ever could and Dean’s dad loves him just as much,” the boy’s body was shaking he was so upset.

His yells had attracted the attention of a few teachers who came running over. Two quickly pulled Dean and Cas away, forcing them to the office while a third looked over the boys Cas had punched. Dean was worried about the trouble they would get in, but he was also glad his friend had stood up for him. In the end, Cas got suspended for three days and was grounded for a week but neither his grandparents nor John were overly upset.

It came as a shock to no one when Dean and Cas started dating when the younger was in seventh grade and the older in ninth grade. The blonde was hesitant at first, afraid that Cas would be made fun of for dating a middle schooler while he was in high school. The raven had chuckled before pulling the younger boy into a kiss, simply replying, “I don’t give a damn.”

The two stayed together all throughout Castiel’s years of high school. After his graduation, Dean had been the first one in his arms, leaning up to give his boyfriend a fierce kiss before he could be passed around to the rest of his friends and family. Even then, the raven didn’t have a lot of friends, meaning his graduation party was a small affair. Gathered in the backyard of his house were his grandparents, John, Sam, Dean, and his two best friends Balthazar and Charlie. There was cake and ice cream to go around plus the pool to enjoy. The adults quickly retired inside while the teenagers stayed outside into the wee hours of the night.

Cas’ eighteenth birthday came a few weeks after he graduated, and he and Dean spent the whole day together. Dean, who had been given the Impala by his dad finished the day by driving up to one of the fancier hotels in the area. As he parked the vehicle and got out, Cas followed him but with a curious expression on his face.

“Dean, why are we at a hotel,” the older boy asked with his head tilted.

The blonde blushed as he walked up and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. “It’s your present. I tried to come up with something to get you, but I realized there’s really only thing I wanted to give you.”

The raven reached up to cup his boyfriend’s jaw, “Dean, beloved, are you sure? We don’t have to do this; we have all the time in the world.”

The younger boy kissed his boyfriend, “You’re all I want Cas and I want to give you this. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” the raven said as he returned the kiss.

They hurried inside where Cas checked them in, and they were given a key to their room. As they walked in, Dean dropped the small bag he had grabbed from the car onto the ground next to the single bed. He turned around and found himself enveloped in his boyfriend’s arms. All they did for the next few minutes was kiss, both trying to calm the nervousness that was plaguing both their bodies.

Cas pulled away and backed up until he could sit on the bed and pulled the younger boy to stand in between his legs. He quickly divested the blonde of his shirt before reaching out and running his hands along the planes of exposed skin. Dean moaned as he dropped his head back. This was nothing they hadn’t done before and helped to further calm his racing nerves. He jumped when Cas pinched one of his nipples, but the raven instantly soothed the burn with a lick of his tongue.

Dean reached out and tugged at Cas’ shirt and the boy quickly removed the clothing and dropped it to the floor. Cas laid back on the bed, pulling Dean on top of him. They kissed again, their tongues exploring each other’s mouth as their hands explored each other’s body. Dean moved to kiss down Cas’ jaw and neck to his shoulder where he sucked at the skin until a bruise was left behind.

Cas bucked his hips up at the sensation and both moaned at the feeling of their clothed erections sliding against one another. They continued to frot against one another, planting kisses and trailing fingers on bare skin. Dean finally pulled away and dropped his hands to the button of his pants. He looked up at Cas and winked before pulling the jeans down his hips and letting them pool on the floor. He watched as his boyfriend’s eyes dilated even further at seeing what was underneath the pants.

Cas reached out and traced his fingers tentatively along the black lace that was stretched around Dean’s erection. The blonde pushed into the touch, encouraging his boyfriend further. Again, handjobs were nothing new to them. Cas rubbed at the strained lace, causing Dean to harden even more under his ministrations.

“Babe, please more,” the blonde moaned.

Cas smiled before standing up and removing his own pants and underwear. Dean went to pull the panties off but stopped when a hand curled around his wrist. “Leave them for now. You look so fucking sexy with them on beloved.”

Dean smirked, “So, you like your present?”

Cas froze like a deer caught in headlights, “I’m afraid I have gravely misunderstood things Dean. I thought, it doesn’t mind. Yes, I love the present. I can’t believe you would wear these for me, you look so gorgeous in them.”

Dean burst out laughing, “I love you so much Cas. Of course, these aren’t your only present. I fully intend to have sex with you, that’s the real present.”

The older teen glared, “You’re not funny.”

That caused Dean to laugh more as he pulled Cas flush against his body, mesmerized by the feel of their bodies perfectly lining up. “I’m sorry but you just look so adorable when you’re confused. Can we please continue?”

The raven rolled his eyes, “I could strangle you sometimes, you know that? Did you bring lube and condoms? Have you even prepped yourself for this, I mean…”

Dean interrupted his rambling boyfriend, “Lube and condoms are in the bag.” He chewed on his lip and a blush spread over his cheeks, “I, uh, prepped this morning. I may have been doing some research for the past couple days to make sure I was prepared.”

Cas smiled brightly, leaning down to kiss the embarrassed teen. “Such a good boy for me beloved. Lie on the bed and get comfortable while I get what we need.”

Dean did as told, trying to keep his breathing even and his nerves under control. Even though neither of them had had sex, Dean was nervous. It was never explicitly discussed but the blonde had always known he felt more inclined to be a bottom even if he was the more extroverted of the two. He was afraid it was going to hurt, or he would chicken out or disappoint Cas in some way.

“Beloved, you’re off in your head, come back to me,” Cas said softly.

Dean gave a weak smile, “Sorry babe.”

The raven placed a gentle kiss to the plush lips, “It’s perfectly alright. You know I’m going to take such good care of you right? We are going to go slow and I’m going to make sure you’re more than stretched enough before I even think about pushing inside of you. I want this to feel as good for you as possible.”

The blonde melted at the words of his boyfriend, “I love you Cas. You always take such good care of me.”

Cas leaned over and kissed him, while running soothing fingers up and down his sides, trying to get his wonderful boyfriend to relax before going any further. After a few minutes, Dean pulled away and nodded.

“Turn over for me beloved, it will be easier for me to prep you the first time. You will tell me if you need for me to stop or slow down, correct,” the raven warned.

The blonde nodded, “Yes, Cas I promise.”

The older teen smiled as he ran a soothing hand from Dean’s neck down to the base of his spine. “Such a good and beautiful boy for me. I can’t wait to be inside you for the first time Dean. Thank you for giving me such a precious gift.”

“No one else I’d rather give it to,” the teen replied huskily.

Cas slid his fingers over the lace before pushing them aside and exposing Dean’s hole to him for the first time. This was something they had never done, handjobs and blowjobs but never anything related to anal play. Dean had been too nervous up to now.

The raven leaned forward and licked a stripe over the blonde’s exposed entrance. Dean nearly rocketed off the bed at the feeling.

“Holy shit, that was fucking amazing. Why in the hell haven’t we done this before?”

Cas chuckled before repeating the motion. After a few licks, he slowly pushed his tongue inside the tight ring of muscle. He felt Dean tighten and paused, waiting to see if the boy would relax on his own. After a few seconds, the muscle loosened, and he was able to push further in.

The blonde threw his head back, “God, Cas, babe, feels so fucking good. Need more, please.”

Cas started pushing his tongue in and out faster, slipping deeper every time until he was in as far as his tongue could reach. Dean was already a shaking mess and muttering nothings under his breath. Cas wasn’t expecting for his boyfriend to tighten up and then cum all over the sheets, completely untouched.

Dean fell to the bed, shivering as he came down from his orgasm. Cas moved to lay beside him and gathered him in his arms. He carded his fingers through the blonde locks, waiting for Dean to open his eyes. His own erection was trapped between their bodies, but he was only concerned about Dean.

Eventually the younger teen opened his eyes, a dopey smile on his lips, “Holy shit, that was awesome. If I had known how good it felt, we would have been doing this ages ago.”

“I’m glad you are enjoying yourself. You’re so beautiful and precious to me. I can’t describe how much I love you,” Cas replied, his emotions evident in his voice.

Dean leaned over and kissed his boyfriend with as much passion he could muster. When Cas felt the blonde was ready for more, he pulled away and grabbed the lube bottle. Dean moved so he was back on his knees. Cas finally pulled the panties down and slipped them off his boyfriend completely.

He squirted lube on his palm and rubbed some between his fingers, wanting to warm it up before placing it on his boyfriend’s skin. He coated a finger in the jelly substance and then settled the digit on top of Dean’s entrance but didn’t push in. He knew the blonde would tense up and refused to cause him any harm. With the other hand, he ran his fingers gently up and down the boy’s back.

He felt Dean take a few deep breaths before saying in a low voice, “I’m good, babe. Please, I want you.”

The older teen slowly pushed the single digit inside. Immediately Dean tightened around him at the intrusion but quickly relaxed. He continued pushing in until he was knuckle deep. He twisted the finger around, feeling the heat of Dean’s inner walls surrounding him. Just as slowly, he pulled the finger out and then pushed back in. He waited to add a second finger until his boyfriend was begging him to.

He continued the slow pace, refusing to let Dean feel even the slightest bit of pain. Once two fingers were fully seated inside of the blonde, he stretched them gently, forcing the tight walls to loosen even more. Dean, at this point, was a moaning mess, his words completely unintelligible. Once Cas could slide the two fingers in easily, he added more lube and a third finger, stretching Dean even further.

He felt the blonde tighten around him and had already stopped moving when Dean managed to say, “Cas, stop, please. I need a moment. It feels awesome but I need a breather.”

“Of course beloved. Tell me when you are ready to continue.”

They stayed there in silence, Cas running soothing touches up and down the blonde’s body while Dean tried to relax around the strange intrusion in his ass. After a few minutes, he told Cas to continue. The raven started moving again, stretching his fingers to loosen Dean up even more.

Finally, “Cas, please, I need you in me. I can’t hold on much longer. I want you in me before I cum again,” the blonde was begging.

Cas placed a tender kiss in the middle of his back, “Shh, beloved, I’ve got you. I’m right here.”

The older teen grabbed a condom and ripped the pack open. It took a few seconds to get it on properly due to his shaking hands. He moved until the tip of his aching cock was positioned at Dean’s entrance. He looked down and realized, something was wrong. He backed up and Dean groaned.

“Cas,” the word was whimpered.

“Roll over for me beloved. I want to see your face for our first time.”

Dean hastened to comply with his boyfriend’s request. He spread his legs wide, exposing his glistening hole to the man he loved. Cas crawled forward until he once more positioned at Dean’s entrance. He reached down and guided his cock into the blonde’s hole. He pushed the tip in and paused. He waited for the teen to relax before pushing in another inch before pausing again. He repeated the process until he was fully seated inside Dean, his balls resting against the younger man’s ass.

He leaned over and locked hands with his boyfriend, kissing the man, trying to distract him from the uncomfortableness of having a cock deep inside him for the first time. He tried to keep as still as possible, but it was incredibly difficult as he could feel Dean’s muscles flexing around him and he had never felt such exquisite heat around his cock before.

The blonde threw his head back as he bucked his hips up, “Alright, babe, move please. Just be gentle at first.”

“I never had any other intentions although I will admit, I don’t know how long this will last. I’m so close already, it’s taking all my self-control to not cum at this very moment.”

“Well, you better fuck me then before you lose your chance,” the blonde said with a teasing smirk.

Cas didn’t respond as he pulled out and thrust back inside causing Dean’s back to bow in pleasure. He kept his thrusts even and deep, wanting to bring the blonde as much pleasure as possible.

“Cas, more please, harder, you’re good, just fuck me,” the blonde begged, delirious with the sparks that were spreading through his nerves.

The older teen picked up the pace, soon slamming into his boyfriend. Dean bucked his hips when his prostate was slammed and with a few more thrusts, he was cumming untouched for the second time that night. The feeling of the blonde’s muscles tightening around him was enough to send Cas over the edge as well. When he finished, he pulled out before flopping onto the bed. Dean whined at the sudden feeling of emptiness but was too exhausted to do anything.

Cas was the first to stir, getting up and pulling the condom off and dropping it in the garbage. He wet a washcloth in the bathroom before coming and wiping Dean and himself down of sweat and semen. He pulled the blankets down, having to wrench them from under the blonde’s unmoving body. He then slipped back into bed, spooning up behind his boyfriend and pulling him into his arms.

He threw an arm around Dean’s waist while using the other as a pillow for his head. Dean wiggled a bit trying to get comfortable, finally settling down. He entwined his fingers with Cas’ as the raven peppered kissed to the back of his neck.

“Happy birthday Cas, I hope you enjoyed it,” the blonde whispered into the quiet room.

“It was the best birthday ever beloved and think you for your gift. I will cherish it forever just as I will love you forever.”

Dean looked over his shoulder and Cas moved to give him a sweet, tender kiss. They smiled at each other before settling back down.

“I love you too Cas.” They lay there in silence before Dean asked in a voice barely able to be heard, “Cas, do you see us staying together? Like long term?”

The older teen heard the trepidation in his boyfriend’s voice, “Nothing about the future is certain but I never want to imagine a future that you aren’t in Dean. You’ve been a part of my life since I was seven years old and I hope you’ll be a part of it until I’m a hundred and seven.”

“Just to a hundred and seven? Who you gonna find to be in your life after that you old grump,” the blonde joked.

“I don’t know, maybe Sam. Why did this thought even cross your mind?”

“One of the guys on the football team heard me talking to Charlie about this. He said now that you were graduated, all you would care about would be fucking as many people as possible and that once you fucked me, you’d leave me. I know it’s stupid, but I couldn’t let it go,” the blonde admitted shamefully.

Cas tightened the arm around his waist, “You’re right, it is stupid. First of all, I have no desire to go fuck around. Second of all, I have no intention of ever leaving you. Third, what we just did wasn’t fucking, it was lovemaking.”

A smiled swept onto the blonde’s face at his boyfriend’s words, “You’re such a sap but thank you for reassuring me.”

“Of course, beloved.”

They both fell asleep, certain that they would always be together because there was nothing on this Earth that could force them apart.

One month later, Cas was walking down the street, his feet dragging against the concrete. He felt like he was marching to his death as he got closer to Dean’s house. Just last night, Charlie and Balthazar had revealed a life-altering secret to him. A secret so large, it was eighteen years in the making.

He finally came to stand outside Dean’s door. He choked back a sob as he knocked on the door. In less than a minute, it was opening, and Dean’s smiling face was in front of him.

“Hey, babe, didn’t know you were coming over. Cas, what’s wrong,” the blonde’s voice changed from happy to concerned as he took stock of his boyfriend.

Cas couldn’t hold the tears back any longer. Dean immediately tried to wrap him in his arms, but the raven stepped back, shaking his head and curling his arms around himself.

“Cas, what’s going on,” hurt was already shining in the green eyes Cas adored.

“I found out something last night. Something big.”

“Ok, so tell me, but why are you pulling away from me,” Dean asked in a distraught voice.

Cas sniffled, “I can’t tell you; I wish I could, but I can’t.” He took a shaky breath, deciding to rip the band aid off, “Dean, I’m moving.”

The blonde’s face was full of shock, “O..ok. So, we have to do a long-distance thing for a bit, that’s not the worst news in the world. Why are you moving, I thought you were going to college here?”

More tears slipped down the older teen’s cheeks, “Dean, we can’t do a long-distance thing. The secret Charlie and Balth told me about, I can’t be with you because of it.”

Dean shook his head unable to believe the words coming out the other’s mouth, “No, no. There’s no secret that could keep us apart! C’mon Cas, please, don’t do this. Just tell me the truth and we can work through it.”

The older teen sobbed, “I wish I could, but I can’t. The three of us are leaving in a few hours and I’m afraid it’s the last time we will see each other. I’m so sorry Dean. I’m so sorry.”

The blonde finally broke as tears rolled down his cheeks. In a broken voice, “You can’t do this Cas. You promised me we’d always be together. You said there was nothing that would come between us. Please, don’t leave me; I love you.”

“I love you too Dean and that will always be true, but you and I just can’t be together anymore. I’m sorry.” Unable to deal with the pain anymore, Cas turned around and ran. He heard Dean’s shouts behind him, he heard how the man crumbled and still he ran. He ran until he could no longer hear the blonde’s calls. He ran until he reached Balthazar’s house halfway across town.

He fell into his friend’s arms sobbing at what he had just lost. “I’m sorry Cas, but it had to be done.” The raven ignored him as he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

On the other side of town, Dean was held between his father and brother as he bawled on the front porch. Neither man knew what to say and just held him as tightly as they could as the blond felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.


	2. A Secret Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean arrives at a small town in Montana and runs into Charlie, an old friend from high school. After catching up, she offers to let him stay at her place for a few days. When arriving at her place, Dean runs into Cas for the first time in 8 years. Secrets are revealed and Dean has to deal with all the emotions of seeing the man who broke his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is the 2nd chapter. Lots of secrets are revealed in this one! Hope you guys enjoy it!

8 Years Later

Dean Winchester was a graduate of the University of Michigan. During his four years of college, the blonde had doubled majored in mechanical engineering and transportation design. Right out of college Dean had been offered a two-year internship with General Motors to gain valuable hands-on-experience. He had done so well that the new truck that GMC was introducing the following year was based off one of his designs. If the truck sold well, he would be getting a decent sized chunk of the profits and would be considered for a promotion in the company.

Now that he was out of college, his internship completed, and his new job starting in a couple weeks, Dean was doing something for himself for the first time in years. He had decided to go on a road trip across the United States, and along the way he was looking for a place to settle down and call home. He knew that staying in Michigan wasn’t for him, too many painful memories especially since his dad still lived in the same house that they had had for the past nineteen years. Sam had gone to college in California to Stanford with dreams of becoming a lawyer one day. Dean had all the faith in the world that his nerdy little brother would do it.

The older Winchester brother now found himself driving through Montana and coming to park in front of a diner in some small town that he had never heard of. As he got out the Impala and shut her door, he looked at the town around him. It was quant, couldn’t have a population of more than a couple thousand people but it had a homey feel to it that Dean hadn’t experienced in a long time.

He decided he would find a motel and stay for a few days, see if he liked the place or not. He headed into the diner and was immediately greeted by a cheerful waitress telling him to have a seat wherever he wanted. He gave her a nod before settling into a corner booth and pulling out a menu. He gave her his order when she walked up: beer, burger, fries, and a slice of apple pie. She headed back to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with his beer, then walked off to help another customer.

Dean pulled out his phone and sipped on his beer. He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings and so never saw the familiar redhead come in and then walk right up to him.

He heard a gasp, “My God, Dean Winchester is that you?”

The blonde snapped his head up to see who was speaking to him. His mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide when he realized who was standing in front of him. He dropped his phone to the table before hauling his ass out the seat and wrapping the woman in a tight hug.

“Charlie, I can’t believe it’s you. It’s been ages since I saw you last. What are you doing here,” the man asked, a bright smile on his face.

As they pulled apart, Charlie exclaimed, “What am I doing here, hell, I live here. But, what are you doing here?”

Dean chuckled as he took a seat, motioning for the redhead to do the same. Once they were both settled, “I told you how once I finished college, I was going to go on a cross country road trip, and this is me doing it.”

The redhead tapped her forehead, rolling her eyes, “Of course, I completely forgot since it’s been a while when we last talked. So, how have things been? How’s that internship going?”

“The internship was great, but I finished it a couple weeks ago which is why I am finally able to go on the road trip. Otherwise, things have been great. Sam is in college at Stanford. He is loving it and is already thinking about what law schools and internships he will apply to. Dad is now senior mechanic at the garage and even has a new girlfriend, so everyone is great,” the blonde explained happily.

Just then the waitress walked up to drop Dean’s food off and asked Charlie what her order was. Once the redhead gave her order, the waitress walked away again. Dean poured ketchup all on his fries before taking a bite out of his cheeseburger.

Charlie stared at him, a sad smile on her face, “I’m glad John and Sam are doing so good but what about you Dean? How are you doing?”

The blonde looked up and swallowed before speaking, “I just told you the internship was great and how I’m on this road trip.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t tell me how you are doing Dean,” the woman emphasized.

Dean stiffened, finally understanding what his friend was asking. He took another bite of food, chewing slowly. “I’m fine Charlie.”

The redhead was growing frustrated, “That’s all you ever say when we talk is that you’re fine. What does that mean? How about friends, have you even made any of those besides your roommate from college?”

The waitress returned to drop Charlie’s food off before walking away. The woman glared at her friend as she shoved a bite of salad into her mouth. She knew Dean was being vague and she was tired of it.

“Benny’s fine. Haven’t talked to him too much since we graduated, and he headed back to Louisiana. I made friends during my internship,” the man grumbled.

“And how many of them do you plan on keeping in contact with now that it’s over? Dean, you went through four years of college and didn’t walk out with a single person you plan on keeping in contact with,” the redhead said furiously.

“So what, Charlie, if I didn’t make a lot of friends? Being a double major ain’t exactly easy. I didn’t have time for partying and goofing off. Even if I don’t keep in contact with people, what does it matter? I still have you and Sam,” the man replied, a growl lacing his voice.

Charlie slammed her hands on the table, causing a few customers to look in their direction but she ignored them. “You need friends Dean; you need human interaction besides completing a project or an assignment. What about just a casual friend, you know someone to blow some steam off with?”

Dean looked away, taking a deep breath before whispering, “I haven’t blown off steam since high school.”

The woman’s eyes went wide, “What, you went through four years of college and didn’t sleep with anybody during it?”

“Don’t objectify me,” the blonde snapped irritably. The man sighed, “I tried, a couple times but I couldn’t; I can’t Charlie. The thought of being with someone, it makes my skin crawl and I get nauseous.”

Charlie reached across the table and laid a gentle hand on the man’s arm, “I’m sorry, I should not have been so mean. I’m just worried about you Dean. It’s been eight years and it doesn’t seem like you’ve moved on.”

“It’s because I haven’t and I don’t think I can. I’ve tried; I’ve tried to go on dates and hang out with other people, but nothing can erase the pain. I’ve been on antidepressants, but they didn’t do a damn thing. I’m not depressed; I’m just empty inside. There’s nothing that can fill this hole, like a part of me is missing,” the blonde admitted, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Charlie shook her head and whispered to herself, “There’s no way; it’s not possible.”

“What,” Dean asked, not understanding what she had just said.

She snapped her head up, “Nothing. Hey, since you’re in town and it has been a while, maybe you wanna hang out. I will even offer you my spare room to stay in if you want.”

Dean gave a halfhearted smile, “I was thinking about sticking around for a few days. I kind of like this little town. You sure you don’t mind me crashing at your place?”

“Pfft, absolutely not. It will be fun, kind of like an adult sleepover,” the redhead said excitedly.

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, “Are we building a fort in the living room and sleeping inside it?”

“YES, that sounds awesome, oh my gosh, finish your dinner so we can get home and get started,” the woman replied, practically jumping out of her seat.

Dean chuckled but hurried to finish his dinner. Once they were both done, they paid and walked outside. Charlie squealed when she saw Baby sitting in the parking lot. She ran over to it and leaned on the door, stroking a hand tenderly down the side.

“Oh, I can’t believe you still have her. She’s such an awesome ride!” Charlie was nearly drooling as she looked over the car.

“Yeah, she’s the one constant through everything. Where’s your ride?” The blonde scanned the parking lot but couldn’t see anything that would scream Charlie.

“Oh, I, uh, a friend dropped me off on her way into work. I hadn’t really thought how I was going to get home, oops,” the woman stuttered as she smiled sheepishly.

“Well, hop in and direct me to your house me lady,” the blonde joked.

Charlie rolled her eyes as she ran to the other side and slid in the car, sliding the bag she carried from her back to sit in her lap. She gave Dean the directions and they drove in silence until arriving at her house fifteen minutes later. It was a nice three-bedroom place sitting on the edge of the town. Her closest neighbor was at least a five-minute drive away in either direction.

She hopped out calling over her shoulder, “Go ahead and bring your stuff in. You can drop it off in the first bedroom to the right. I’ve gotta use the lady’s room.”

Dean watched her walk inside before going to the trunk and pulling his bag out. He slung it over his shoulder and started to head inside when he heard a rustling noise behind him. He spun around and dropped the bag in shock when a black wolf emerged from the bushes. He hastily backed up as the wolf continued forward.

He quickly realized the animal was injured. There were multiple cuts and gashes, a lot of them covered in dried blood while a few still had blood spilling out the wound. The wolf was also limping, barely putting any weight on its front left paw. It stopped when it saw Dean.

Bright blue eyes widened in shock as they met green. The human gasped, something about those eyes eerily familiar. The wolf let out a pained whine before slumping to the ground unconscious. Dean ran inside calling for Charlie. She rushed out the bathroom.

“What are you yelling about?”

“There’s a wolf outside and he just passed out. We need to help it,” Dean replied full of panic.

“Oh no,” Charlie said, her voice full of fear as she pushed past the blonde and ran outside.

Dean followed her and she was already on the ground, running hands over the wolf’s hide. He was about to ask if she should be so close when suddenly the wolf was changing and in a matter of seconds, a human was lying on the ground. Not just any human, someone Dean knew very well, someone who after all these years still owned his heart. Castiel Novak.

The blonde felt bile rise in his throat as he struggled not to puke at seeing his ex. Every painful memory he had tried to push into the recesses of his mind were surfacing and he couldn’t help the pained whimper that escaped his throat. He fell onto his knees, the emotions overwhelming. Tears overflowed as he looked at the man, and he was powerless to stop them.

“Dean, Dean, DEAN,” the woman was shouting, trying to get his attention.

The blonde snapped his head up, “Charlie, how?”

She shook her head, “Look, I know a whole bunch of shit just got opened inside your head and you must have dozens of questions. I promise to answer them but first I need your help. I need to get Cas inside the house, but I can’t lift him on my own. Please Dean, he’s really hurt.”

The man felt as if he was in a fog as he stood up, his legs trembling beneath him. His feet guided him forward, his brain unable to comprehend what was going on. He grabbed Cas under the arms like Charlie told him. She grabbed his feet and started walking towards the house.

Dean tried to not look down, but he couldn’t stop. Cas was as handsome as ever. He had a sharp jawline and cheekbones which were covered by a light stubble. His shoulders were muscular, ever more than Dean’s who went to a gym three times a week. He had a six pack of abs that the blonde was jealous of. He had a slim waist which turned into thick thighs followed by muscular calves. Dean tried not to but couldn’t keep his eyes from the man’s groin, something he was once intimate with. Cas had always been large, even when they were teens and his cock had filled out even more over the time they had been separated.

“Alright, set him down gently.”

He was broken out of his stupor at Charlie’s instructions. Once the man was safely on the bed, Dean stepped back as the woman ran out the room and then returned, her arms laden with medical supplies.

“Alright, I’m gonna need your help. We have to clean and bandage these wounds. I’ll have to stitch the one on his side and I am going to have to set his wrist. Can you do this Dean? I need you focused,” the woman warned.

“Yeah, just tell me what to do,” the blonde replied tonelessly.

She gave a quick nod and threw a pair of gloves at him. He slipped them on and followed her instructions. She mostly needed him to push the skin together to sew it up or add pressure to a wound to help stop the bleeding. As he watched the redhead work, he quickly realized she had done this before.

Charlie had just slipped her gloves off when another person from Dean’s past came running into the room.

“Charlie, is Cas here,” Balthazar shouted, coming to a stop just inside the room. His eyes immediately glued onto the blonde. “Dean, what the bloody hell are you doing here? Never mind, not important right now. Charlie, how is he?”

She motioned for the two men to follow her out the room. They all took a seat in the kitchen.

“He’s bad Balth, I’ve never seen him hurt this bad. What the hell happened,” the redhead asked worriedly.

“It was Gordon,” the man said simply, his eyes cutting to Dean.

“Again, when is he going to stop? That’s the fifth time he’s challenged Cas for the leadership.” Charlie was furious, her teeth snapping, and her voice was laden with anger.

“I know Char. It’s bad, Cas nearly lost this time…on purpose,” the man replied quietly.

“What? What do you mean on purpose,” she exclaimed.

Balth shook his head, “He doesn’t want to be Alpha anymore. He’s tired and he’s lonely Charlie. He’s sick of half the pack calling him a bad Alpha for not having a mate yet. I think if someone he approves of challenges him, he’s going to lose on purpose.”

“But we need him. Cas is the best Alpha we’ve ever had. Who cares if he doesn’t have a mate,” the redhead was fuming.

“You know the law as well as I do. An Alpha can’t lead a pack on his own forever. He needs an Omega. If he doesn’t find one by the end of the month, the elders will make him step down anyway.” The Brit’s shoulders slumped as he spoke.

“Ok, can someone please tell me what the hell is going on,” Dean shouted in the small kitchen.

Balthazar glared at him, “Would you keep your voice down? Cas needs to rest and if you wake him, he won’t be able to heal as quickly. What are doing here anyway Dean?”

“Look, I know you never really liked me, and I can’t say I liked you that much either, but I’m here now, so get over it. I think after everything that happened, you owe me the truth,” the blonde growled.

“I don’t owe you anything Winchester. I’m sure you saw what Cas is, well so am I. I could break you without even trying,” the man threatened.

Dean jumped to his feet, “You wanna go? I’m not afraid of you.”

The Brit lurched to his feet, his lips raised, exposing his teeth. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time. Maybe if you’re out the picture, that fucking scent bond will break and Cas can be mine.”

Everyone froze at the man’s words. Charlie gasped as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth, her eyes wide. Balthazar looked at her, shock on his face. Dean wasn’t sure what he had meant but he could tell it was something big.

“Charlie, I didn’t mean…”

The redhead interrupted him, “Just get out of here. Get and don’t come back.”

The man shot another glare directed towards Dean before walking out. Charlie ran her hands through her hair before sitting heavily in her chair. The blonde settled back in his seat slowly.

“Charlie, what just happened?” Dean’s mind was racing with questions. He knew Balthazar had always been jealous of the relationship he had with Cas, but there was something more in the words he had shot at Dean.

“Why don’t I start from the beginning. This town is the territory of the Novak Pack. Cas has been the Alpha for the past seven years. It was his birthright since his father was the Alpha before him. His parents led for ten years before they were killed in a car crash. Cas was then given to his grandparents since they were his closest of kin.

My family and Balthazar’s family were sent to watch over him; we were to make sure nothing happened to the future Alpha. The first full moon after a were’s eighteenth birthday is when we shift for the first time. Once Cas shifted, he would be old enough to take up the role of Alpha.

We came back here after Cas turned eighteen. He trained under his father’s Beta for a year before becoming Alpha. He chose Balthazar as his Beta and I’ve been training as pack healer which is why I went to nursing school.

Pack law states that an Alpha must rule with an Omega by their side. To help them find their mate, they are given a mating rock at the age of twenty-one. This rock will help guide them to the person they are supposed to mate with. If touched by their true mate, the rock will glow.

In the five years since Cas received his stone, it has not guided him or glowed even once. The pack is growing antsy and think it’s a sign that he is unfit to rule. If by the end of the month, he doesn’t find a mate, he will be forced to step down and a new successor will be chosen.”

The woman sighed once she was finished. She stood up and grabbed a couple beers out the fridge. She grabbed a bottle opener and popped the tops off the bottles before handing one to Dean. She took a long drink from the bottle before sitting back at the table.

“Wow, that’s a lot to take in. I mean, holy shit,” Dean said breathlessly.

“Yeah, it is.” The female sat in her chair and she looked completely defeated. Her shoulders were slumped, tears had dried on her cheeks, her lips trembled, and she could barely keep her eyes open.

“If Cas knew about all this, why didn’t he ever tell me?”

“Cas didn’t know until he shifted for the first time. His grandparents were human as was his mother before she mated his father. After he shifted, Balth and I gave him a crash course and told him he had to leave immediately so he could start his training.”

“So, why didn’t he tell me,” the blonde asked brokenly. “Did he really think I would care? I loved him, hell I still love him.”

Charlie shook her head, “No, looking back now it makes sense, but it was Balthazar that convinced him not to tell you and to end the relationship. He said why string you along when you guys would be forced to break up when Cas turned twenty-one. I realize now that Balth was always hoping that he would be Cas’ mate.”

“What did he mean? He said if he killed me, the scent bond would break. What did he mean Charlie,” the blonde demanded an answer.

She sighed, obviously not wanting to answer the question. “A scent bond is the first part to completing a mating bond. It’s formed when two wolves mark each other with their scents by rubbing their scent glands against one another.”

“You knew something back at the diner, didn’t you? You already knew,” the man accused.

Charlie nodded her head, “A bond literally ties two souls together. Once two wolves start a bond, it can’t be broken without some serious repercussions. Everything you described at the diner fits the symptoms of pining sickness. Something wolves get when they are going through the process of breaking a bond. The more compatible the wolves, the worse the process is to break the bond. In true mates, if the bond is broke, both halves will die.”

Dean threw his hands up, “Well, there you go. Obviously, Balthazar had nothing to be jealous of because Cas and I can’t be mates, not true mates anyway.”

The redhead looked at him confused. “Dean, Balth was right, you two are scent bonded.”

“No, we used to be and now it’s broken and since we are both still kicking, then Balthazar has nothing to worry about.” The blonde took a sip of his beer, slamming the bottle back onto the table.

“Dean, your bond isn’t broken though. You smell like Cas, his scent is all over you just like yours is all over him when he forgets to wear scent blockers,” Charlie explained.

“That’s not possible. Because if we were still bonded, I wouldn’t have felt like absolute shit for the past eight years,” the man argued.

“It’s because you have been separated. The bond doesn’t do well when distance separates the two wolves. You not being able to be with anyone else just proves the bond is still intact. Same thing with Cas. In fact, I think that’s why the stone never led him in any direction.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, the stone is meant to guide the Alpha to the wolf they are meant to bond with. You and Cas are already partially bonded, so the stone had no one to lead him to,” the redhead explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dean bit his lip between his teeth as he shook his head, “No, no, not possible. Because if we were meant to be together, he would have never left me eight fucking years ago. You don’t how I have felt for the past eight years Charlie. If Cas even felt a fraction of what I did, then he would have come back but he didn’t. So, don’t sit here and shoot off all this fairytale crap about how Cas and I are soul mates because a soul mate doesn’t rip your heart out and leave it beating on the concrete to wither and die.”

The whole conversation had brought back a lot of old feelings but mostly just how much Dean was still in love with Cas. He refused to spiral again and so covered the heartbreak with anger. He knew he couldn’t stay here any longer when the man he was still heads over heels for was a bedroom away.

The blonde stood up suddenly. “You know what. I can’t stay here. Not in this house, not in this town. I’ll spend the night at a motel and first thing tomorrow morning I’m gone.” The man started walking out the kitchen.

“Dean, wait! You can’t just leave!” Charlie rushed after him, catching him by the arm as he walked down the porch. She spun the man to face her.

Dean was surprised at the show of strength but was able to jerk his arm away. “Why can’t I leave?”

“Did you not hear anything I said in there? Cas needs a mate to lead this pack. You are his mate. If you leave, Cas will be kicked out,” the redhead begged as tears fell down her face.

“That’s not my problem Charlie. I’m not his mate. I’m sorry his glowing rock isn’t working. Maybe the pack’s right. Maybe Cas shouldn’t be the Alpha,” the blonde replied heartlessly.

“How dare you say that,” the woman snarled.

“I wouldn’t want someone who leaves the people he supposedly loves behind. If he had loved me even half of the way I loved him, Balthazar would have never been able to convince him to leave me behind. I would have died him for him but it’s obvious he wouldn’t have done the same for me. Goodbye Charlie.”

Dean didn’t look back as he heard his name called out. He didn’t stop when the redhead ran up to the car and started beating on the door as he backed out the driveway. He kept on driving when he looked in the rearview mirror and saw her running after him in the shape of a russet colored wolf. He stomped his foot on the gas, leaving the wolf far behind.

Dean stopped at the first motel he came to, pulling into the parking lot and slamming on the breaks. He walked inside and quickly paid for a night before grabbing his stuff and heading inside. As soon as the door shut, he slid to the floor, sobbing with pent up emotion. For years he had prayed and hoped Cas would come back to him. Now, to learn that the Alpha had been here this whole time and never even tried to come back hurt all the worse.

How could Charlie think they were mates and soul mates at that? If they were truly the other half of each other’s soul, then Cas should have never walked away from him that day. Dean had tried so hard to move on but no matter what, he could never fill the void inside. Seeing the man after all these years had shattered the fragile walls Dean had built around himself and he was powerless to put them back up again.

After minutes of sitting on the floor crying, Dean stood shakily to his feet, wiping at his eyes and cheeks to erase the tears. He stripped down to his underwear, too exhausted to do anything else before falling into bed. Mercifully, he fell into a deep sleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done! Where will Cas and Dean go from here?  
> Follow me on tumblr at shadowywerewolfqueen!


	3. The Truth is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have a very large share your feelings session and Dean has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is out! Lots of talking about your feelings in this chapter. Hopefully things make a little more sense once you're done reading!

The next morning Dean woke as sunlight filtered through the room and landed directly on his face. He scrunched his eyes tighter and pulled the covers over his head. The only problem was the cover didn’t budge. He yanked again, figuring they were stuck under the mattress, but they remained steadfast. He rolled over onto his back and froze.

Lying at the end of the bed was a large black wolf that the blond instantly recognized. How in the world Cas managed to find Dean? How had he managed to make it from Charlie’s house to the motel the human was currently staying at? He had seen the other man’s wounds last night and there was no way he should be able to get up and walk around.

Dean ran his hands through his hair before quietly sliding from the bed. He fumbled for his jeans and shirt and hastily got dressed trying to not disturb the other creature. Dean grabbed his keys and slipped out the door and headed to the Impala. Twenty minutes later her returned, coffee and breakfast in his hands.

Once he was in his room, he dropped his keys on the small table and took a seat. He pulled a burrito and hash rounds out the bag before setting the other sandwich and potatoes to the side along with the other cup of coffee. He ate his meal in silence, wondering when the wolf would wake up. He had just finished his last hash round when he heard movement behind him.

“There’s breakfast on the table for you. I’ve got extra clothes in the bag if you would like to get dressed. Actually, I’m requiring you to be dressed. I ain’t talking to you naked,” the blonde said without even turning around.

He heard the zipper on the bag being opened before soft footsteps heading to the bathroom. A few minutes later, the man walked out and joined Dean at the table. He took a large gulp of coffee before pulling out the sandwich and potatoes and scarfing them down. He wiped a hand across his mouth once he was done. The two men sat in silence, neither wanting to break it.

Finally, “Dean.”

“Whatever you got to say, you can stow it. There isn’t a fucking thing you can say to me that will stop me from walking out that door and leaving for good. You lost the right to speak to me eight years ago when you walked away and left me broken on my own front porch. Have a nice life Cas,” the blonde got up, grabbed his bag off the floor and walked out, never once looking at the other man.

He threw his bag into the backseat of Baby and pulled out the parking lot, heading out of town. He hated the empty feeling that was growing inside his chest. He hadn’t realized that for the first time in years, the hole in his chest had shrunk. He knew if he kept driving, any chances of having it shrink again would be lost.

“Fuck,” he muttered before pulling Baby around and heading back the way he came. He had no idea if Cas would still be in that motel room but it’s where he would start. Ten minutes later he walked back through the door he had just exited.

Cas was sitting on the bed, his head hanging. Dean heard the whimpers coming from the other man before he was able to stop them. The raven looked up, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Dean watched him shake his head as if he all thought this was a dream and it was impossible that the blonde had returned.

The human grabbed a chair and situated it a few feet away directly in front of the wolf. He sat heavily, crossing his arms once he was comfortable. The raven watched him, yearning in his eyes and Dean sighed, his shoulders slumping. The blonde wouldn’t admit that he took joy in the other man’s haggard appearance, it being obvious that he had been crying.

“I’m gonna talk and you’re gonna listen. Then, when I’m done, you get your turn to talk and I’ll listen, capeesh?”

The raven gave a single nod, “I capeesh.”

“Eight years ago, you destroyed me. You left me on that porch sobbing my eyes out as I felt my heart shatter into a million tiny pieces with no hope of ever being put back together. For weeks, all I did was lay in bed and cry. I didn’t leave my room for a month, the thought of going outside and seeing all the reminders of what we had was too painful.

Sam, finally, came in and dragged my ass out of bed and forced me out of my room. He decided it was time I finally started living again. For the rest of summer, he refused to leave me alone. He dragged me to every damn outing he went on no matter how much I threw a fit.

Then school started again, and it was the most welcome distraction. For seven hours a day, I could focus on something else besides you and how empty I was inside. I became so consumed in my schoolwork that I was valedictorian when I graduated. I had a full ride to the University of Michigan, and I didn’t think twice about taking it even if it meant leaving Sam and my dad.

I threw myself into college, refusing to allow myself to have an ounce of down time. I double majored in mechanical engineering and transportation design along with having a part time job. The only time I talked to anybody was for group projects or the rare occasion I hung out with my roommate. Everybody begged me to take a break, to go out to a party or go have a drink, hell casual sex was even thrown around.

I tried, I tried to forget about you. I went to a party and within five minutes, I left because I saw someone that looked like you. I got drunk one time and apparently spent most of the night crying. So, I tried the last thing: sex. I thought if I could just fuck someone else, it would be enough to get over the hurdle that was keeping me from forgetting you. The first person I picked up, the minute he touched me, I felt nauseous. The second person made it all the way to kissing before I ran to the bathroom and puked my guts out. The third person, I managed to get to the bed but no matter what he did, I felt nothing and finally I left before anything happened.

So, my college years weren’t spent partying or discovering myself or whatever shit they say you’re supposed to do in college. No, mine were spent being as busy as possible so I didn’t become consumed by grief over the guy who dumped me years ago. Then, after college, I got a two-year internship for General Motors. I’ve spent the last two years the way I spent the previous four. I worked and I went home and that’s it.

I’ve gotten really, really good at plastering a fake smile to my face and making everyone think I’m ok. Hell, Sam is proud of all the, uh, _progress_ I’ve made. But, he doesn’t know the truth, nobody but Charlie knows and it’s because she’s so great at reading people, not because I told her.

I haven’t made progress; I haven’t moved on or gotten over you. People say don’t think about him, think about memories that don’t involve him. It’s pretty hard to do that when every fucking memory involves you. So, how do you move on from a person who consumed every last part of you? How could I forget you when I gave you everything that I had to offer?

I can’t; I can’t get you out my head or my heart. I’ve taped the pieces up as well as I can, but the cracks are still there. Some days, it’s worse than others. The day of our anniversary, your birthday, those days, I can’t even crawl out of bed because of how overwhelming the grief is. The emptiness, the void that was formed when you left, it’s still there and there isn’t a damn thing that can fill it.

Except today. The more I drove away, the more I felt the emptiness getting heavier again. Just you being here in this room, in that bed, lying next to me shrunk that void without even trying. I have tried to forget you, to get over you, to move on with my life so I’m not some pathetic person who can’t get over being dumped. You waltz right back into my life and crumble every wall I have tried to build, and you manage to lessen how empty I feel without even trying.

I gave you everything Cas! I gave you my childhood, my first kiss, my virginity, my heart. You told me that you didn’t want to see a future that I wasn’t involved in. You promised me that night in the hotel on your birthday that I wasn’t just somebody to fuck and then throw away. But, that’s exactly what you did.

Charlie said you still love me, but I don’t see how. How do you throw away the thing you love? You’ve had eight years to come find me, to tell me why you did what you did. So, tell me, how do you still love me then?”

For his entire speech, Dean was able to keep an even voice. Only a few times did he let anger or sadness poison his words. Once the last word was spoken, the dam broke and the tears fell. Eight years’ worth of grief filled the blonde and ran over. He fell to the floor sobbing, his arms wrapped around himself as if would hold him together. When a pair of arms wrapped around him, he couldn’t even fight the other man. He had no choice but to burrow into the chest and cry harder.

“Shh, I’m here Dean, I’m here,” the wolf whispered as he rubbed his hand up and down Dean’s back while the other carded through the man’s blonde locks.

“Why, why did you leave me? I thought you loved me,” Dean said brokenly.

“Oh, beloved, it’s because I loved you that I let you go,” the raven replied softly.

The human pulled away, his face a mixture of hurt and confusion. “What the hell does that even mean?”

Cas smiled sadly at the man as he ran fingers through Dean’s hair repeatedly. “I love you so much and I have never stopped and it’s because of how much I love you that I left so that you could follow your dreams even if I didn’t get to follow mine.”

Dean sniffled, the last sob leaving his body and the last few tears streaming down his cheek. “Cas, you were my dream.”

“Dean, from the moment your dad let you help on Baby for the first time, you just knew you were going to grow up to do something with cars. I remember how excited you were your freshmen year of high school when you took your first mechanics class.

You told me that you were going to go to college and learn how to design and build cars. You had your heart set on going to the University of Michigan and getting a degree so you could follow your dream. I couldn’t deny you that.

When I shifted for the first time and Charlie and Balth filled me in on everything, the first thing I wanted to do was tell you. Then when they told me we’d have to leave, I knew I couldn’t. Dean, our lives were so entwined with one another that we would do anything if it meant staying together. I knew if I told you the truth, as soon you turned eighteen and could leave home, you would join me here. Don’t you dare say you wouldn’t have because I know you Dean; you wouldn’t have thought twice about it.

I couldn’t let you do that; I couldn’t let you throw your dreams away for me. If you had come out here when you graduated high school, you never would have gotten your dream. I’m sure you could have taken classes through the local community college and found a job working on cars, but it wouldn’t been what you truly wanted. Maybe you would have been happy, but I couldn’t risk you waking ten years from now and hating me because I kept you from your dream.

I know Balthazar thought he convinced me to break up with you, but he was wrong. When I shifted into my wolf, I knew without a sliver of a doubt that you, Dean, were my soulmate. I knew we had already started to form a bond, even more than just a scent bond like Charlie thinks. I didn’t need to wait until I turned twenty-one to find my mate because I already did.

That day shredded me, Dean, into billions of tiny little pieces but I knew it had to be done. Even knowing we were bonded, I had to leave you so that you could have your dream. Every day without you is a living nightmare and I do my best to not be consumed by my grief. I haven’t even tried to move on, knowing that there isn’t a person on the planet who could hold a candle to you. I just kept hoping a day came when I could go to you.

I wanted to go to you after you graduated college; to tell you everything. Charlie told me about your internship, and I knew I couldn’t go to you because you’d give it up for me. All I could do, was let you go and hoped you came back to me somehow.

I have never stopped loving you and I never will. I know my pack thinks that because my mating stone hasn’t led me to my mate, I’m weak. The truth is, it had nothing to lead me to because I already had you. There is no person or force on this planet that could make me stop loving you.

I understand if you can’t forgive me for what I did but I will never regret it. I know you’ve hurt these past years, but you got to live your dream and that’s all I ever wanted for you. I’m not asking for your forgiveness because I don’t really deserve it, but I am asking for your understanding. I need you to understand that I didn’t leave because I thought you were expendable. I left because I love you so damn much that I wanted to make sure you got everything you ever wanted even if it meant I wasn’t a part of the picture.”

Cas fell silent, having nothing else to say. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that were escaping. He was shaking, the grief inside of him welling up just as it had in Dean. He felt the sobs as they shook his body, but no sound came out. He flinched when he felt the other man’s arms wrap around him.

Cas pulled back so that they could look at each other, “Where do we go from here Dean? It’s your call.”

Dean sighed deeply, “I don’t know Cas. I can’t lie that I’m still in love with you, but I don’t know if I can forgive you. I need a few days to think and get my head straight.”

The man nodded slowly, “I understand Dean. Take all the time you need.”

They pulled away from another slowly, neither wanting to lose the contact but knowing they needed to. Cas stood up and walked to the door and opened it. He paused and turned around to look at Dean. “I will always love you Dean no matter what you decide.” With that, he disappeared out the door.

The blonde fell backwards onto the floor. He had no idea how to even approach the issue at hand and he didn’t have a lot of people to talk to at the moment. He pulled his phone out and dialed the only person he still kept in close contact with.

“Hey Dean, what’s up,” Sam asked on the other end of the line.

“Hey Sammy,” the blonde replied despondently.

“Dean, are you ok? What’s wrong?”

“Everything Sammy, everything; you got a few minutes?”

“For you, always. Lay it on me big brother,” Sam said encouragingly.

Dean spent the next half hour pouring his heart out to his baby brother, telling Sam the truth about the past eight years and how he had never gotten over Cas. He told Sam about how he had just run into the man again. He left the whole wolf part out but included how the man had admitted he had never stopped loving Dean.

“Wow, Dean, that’s a lot to take in at one time. How do you feel right now,” the younger Winchester asked.

Dean dropped his head against the floor, “I still love him Sam; I never stopped but I don’t know if I can forgive him.”

“That’s a question only you can answer. Is being with him worth forgiving him? I mean, if you can’t forgive him, you can’t be with him because it would just fester and it would drive you two apart in the end,” Sam reasoned with his brother.

The older brother sighed, “I know Sam. I guess this is only a problem I can figure out. Thanks for listening.”

“I’m always here for you Dean. I love you.”

“Love you too bitch” he replied with a smile.

“Bye jerk.”

“Bye.”

The blonde sighed before forcing himself off the floor and to his feet. It was nearing lunch time and he had to get out of the room, the small space becoming slightly claustrophobic. He grabbed his keys and wallet and walked out to Baby. He drove around for a few minutes looking for a place to eat, finally deciding on some upscale burger joint. He was seated quickly and placed his order. He dropped his head into his hands, shaking it. He just didn’t know what to do.

He heard the seat across from him rustle. He was surprised to see who was sitting across from him.

He snorted, “What do you want Balthazar? Look, I didn’t come here to fight.”

The Brit held his hand up, “Neither did I Winchester. I wanted to apologize for last night. What I said and did was way out of line.”

Dean shrugged, “It’s fine. Emotions were high last night; we all said some things we didn’t mean.”

“It’s not fine Dean. I pretty much threatened to kill you just so that there might be a chance that I could be with Cas,” the other man responded.

“There’s nothing saying you don’t have a chance to be with him.”

Balthazar huffed, “You don’t get it do you?”

“Get what?”

“How much he loves you; how much you consume every waking thought of his. There is never going to be a chance between the two of us. I realized that a long time ago; I just wasn’t able to accept it until now.” The wolf looked away, a wistful expression in his eyes.

“He left… for eight years. How do I get over something like that? How can I just forgive him for all the shit I’ve had to go through,” the blonde asked angrily.

“Have you ever thought how he felt? Charlie and I had to keep a constant watch on him so that he didn’t run back to you. Every morning we had to drag him out of bed, feed him, clean him, get him ready for the day. There would be days he wouldn’t eat; there were nights he wouldn’t sleep because of how much he missed you. If he hadn’t been learning how to run a pack, I don’t think he would have made it. Hell, there were quite a few times where he considered not taking over and going back to you. So, don’t sit here and think that this whole separation thing was one sided because it wasn’t,” the older man growled.

“It’s his fault isn’t it? He left and didn’t say a damn thing to me. He put this pack, people he barely knew before me, the person he was supposedly in love with,” Dean wiped at the tear that threatened to fall.

Balth shook his head, “No he didn’t. You have always been the number one priority in Cas’ mind. I know he told you why he left, do you not believe him?”

“Yeah, so that I could follow my dream. Doesn’t he understand though that he was my dream. I didn’t care what I did or where I was as long as I was with him. He was everything to me. I would have followed him to the edge of the world and stepped off as long as it was with him.”

“Cas was part of your dream, but he wasn’t the whole thing Dean and you know it. Going to college and learning how to design cars, that was part of your dream too. I think part of Cas wanted you to learn to stand on your own two feet. He wanted to give you a chance to find yourself and you couldn’t do that with the way you guys were. You needed some space, Dean, maybe not eight years but you both needed some time to find yourselves again.”

“Yeah, well, don’t know if I succeeded in doing that. I haven’t really lived all that much the past few years,” the blonde admitted.

“Part of it is the bond that already formed between you two. It would have been easier had it never been formed or even if it had been fully formed but you guys have been in some kind of limbo with it,” the Brit explained.

The waitress returned with Dean’s food and dropped it off before scurrying away. He looked at his meal but suddenly wasn’t hungry and pushed it away.

“I know he did it because he thought he was doing what was best for me, but I would have rather lived these past eight years with him, here with this pack then on my own. Dreams change, there’s nothing saying that mine couldn’t have,” Dean said despondently.

“We all do stupid things when we’re in love, trust me on that. Maybe Cas didn’t do the right thing, but he didn’t really have anybody telling him not to either. I told him you guys couldn’t stay together because when he turned twenty-one, he would be led to his soulmate. I wanted it to be me. Look, whether leaving you was the right thing or not, he did it because of how much he cared about you. He saw his dreams being washed away; he wasn’t willing for yours to be too.” Balth gave him a small smile and patted him on the arm.

“I still don’t know what to do?”

“Here’s one last question for you. If you were to leave right now, walk out that door and never come back here, how would you feel?”

Dean shrugged, “Well, since the bond is still in place, I’m pretty sure I’d still feel like crap just like I have for the past eight years.”

The wolf rolled his eyes, “Ok, fine. I’d tell Cas to break the bond between you two and a lot of the nauseating feelings you get towards other people would be gone and you’d be able to move on with another person. If you could have that, would you want it?” The man got up and walked away without another question.

The blonde thought about the question, an inner monologue warring inside his head.

_“I really do want to forgive him.”_

_“Yeah but these past eight years have sucked because of what he did.”_

_“But he did it for me, so that I could go to college.”_

_“So, he still could have told you the truth.”_

_“Yeah, he could have but Balth and Cas are right. If he had told me, I never would have gone to college. I would have moved out here to be with him as soon as possible.”_

_“Ok and, like you told Balth, dreams can change. You could have become a mechanic or something. You still would have been able to work on cars.”_

_“Yeah but being just a mechanic isn’t what I really wanted. If I hadn’t gone to college, I never would have gotten the internship and if I didn’t get that then I wouldn’t be preparing to have one of my own designs become a reality. I mean, the newest truck GM is making is my design and that’s all I ever wanted.”_

_“Ok but as long as you were with Cas, you would have been happy even if it meant you were only a mechanic. Cas meant more than going to college, didn’t he?”_

_“I…I don’t know. I mean I would have been happy, but I think he was right. I think eventually, I would have grown to hate him because I would never have had the chance to achieve what I have.”_

_“Ok, so you’ve gotten to go to college and you’re on the path to becoming some hotshot vehicle designer. Balthazar said he could have the bond broken and you could move on and settle down with some other person. You’ve achieved your dream, right?”_

Dean smiled to himself. It was that last thought that finally gave him the clarity he needed. He knew what his decision was now. He pulled the now cold food over to him and started eating, feeling lighter than he had in ages.

Dean took two days to sit and think about his choice and make sure it was the right one. He also needed to let the grief and the depression go if he were to move forward. No matter what his choice, he needed to face the future with a clean outlook on life and let go of the past.

It had now been three days since he had seen Cas. He pulled out his phone and dialed Charlie.

“Hey Dean.”

“You don’t have to sound like your favorite character just got killed,” the blonde joked.

“I’m so sorry, what can I do for you,” she asked in a fake happy voice.

“Ok, whatever I did to piss you off, I’m sorry.”

“Would you like me to start at the top or the bottom of the list?”

Dean sighed, “Charlie, I’m sorry for what I said the other night. I was angry and upset and having a mental breakdown but none of that is an excuse. I shouldn’t have said what I said. I’m sorry for not apologizing sooner but I’ve been trying to work through all this shit with Cas and figuring out what I was gonna say to him and… I’ve been a lousy friend.”

The blonde could practically hear her mental eye roll, “Yeah, well, you had a lot sprung on you so I can’t be too mad at you. I know how you can make it up to me.”

The man groaned, “It has to do with one of the LARPing things doesn’t it?”

“I need a new handmaiden for the next event. C’mon, please for me? You get to dress up and carry a fake sword and everything,” the redhead singsonged.

“Fine, but I swear I will knock anybody out who tries to give me crap,” the man warned.

“Deal. Now, what did you want?”

“I need to know where Cas is.”

“Come to my house and I can lead you to him. He’s out roaming but I know where his favorite spot is.”

“I’ll be there in ten.”

Half an hour later, Dean was grumbling as he followed behind Charlie further into a dark forest.

“Seriously, he had to be out in the middle of God knows where,” the man half shouted.

“Well, in our wolf forms, this terrain is easy to traverse. Quit whining, we’re almost there anyways.”

She finally stopped and Dean, who was too concerned looking at the ground to make sure he didn’t trip, ran right into her. She turned around and grabbed his shoulder, preventing him from landing on his ass. He gave her a weak smile in thanks.

“Follow this path through those trees. You’ll come upon a little glade that is cut by a small stream. He will be there,” the woman instructed.

“Thanks Charlie.”

She nodded before walking off. Dean took a deep breath before moving forward. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears as his nerves started catching up with him. He chewed on his lips as he continued walking. He walked around a tree and the path opened up to a small meadow and just like Charlie had said, a small stream ran through its center. By the water, a large black wolf sat, looking at the woods in front of him.

“Cas,” the blonde called out.

The wolf got to his feet before turning to look at Dean. He cocked his head and Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“You still do the whole head tilt thing huh? Even as a wolf that’s adorable. I know you’re probably wondering why I’m here. I finally made up my mind…about us.”

The wolf walked forward until he was standing right in front of Dean. He sat down and looked at the man expectantly.

“Ok, so this is gonna be a one-sided conversation. Believe it or not, it was actually Balthazar that helped me come to a conclusion. I was confused at first and I really wanted to stay mad at you because my life has been pretty shitty for the past eight years. I didn’t know if I could forgive you or not.

I kept trying to tell myself that you leaving was stupid because as long as I was with you I would have been happy. You were right, I might have been happy for a little bit, but it wouldn’t have lasted. I would have never been truly happy just being a mechanic even if it meant I was mated to you.

I guess I should say thank you for making sure I got the chance to go to college. Balthazar was right, we did need some time away from each other to learn how to stand on our own, I think eight years might have been a little too long, but it was needed. He also made me realize something else.

He asked me if I were to leave tomorrow and you would break the bond between us so I didn’t keep feeling this pining sickness or whatever, would I be happy? A big part of why these last eight years have sucked is because I couldn’t get over you. I think if we hadn’t been bonded, it would have been easier, hell I may have found someone else.”

Dean watched as the animal’s shoulders slumped and he dropped his head. The blonde didn’t miss the hurt and sadness that swam in the depths of the wolf’s eyes. He reached out and wrapped his hand around the bottom of Cas’ muzzle and forced the shaggy head up so that their eyes locked.

“Sure, not having the bond between us would have meant these past eight years were easier but the truth is Cas, I don’t want to be without you. You see, my dream has two parts. One part was going to college and stuff but the other part, well that involves you. I might have the fancy degree and all but without you in my life, I still won’t be truly happy. I don’t want someone else to spend my life with. I want you Cas, I’ll always want you. I love you.”

The wolf lurched to his feet and jumped on top of Dean, pushing him to the ground. He then started licking the blonde, covering his face in wet kisses. Dean burst out laughing, his whole body alight with happiness at the wolf’s antics.

He finally pushed the wolf away, his face and neck coated in slobber. “Alright, Cas, I get it, but you gotta get off me man. I need to breathe and wipe this drool off me.”

Cas backed off but only enough so Dean could sit up, making sure some part of them was still touching. Dean used his sleeve to wipe his face dry before reaching out and wrapping the canine in a tight hug.

“I love you Cas, so fucking much but you ever make some life altering decision without talking to me about it again and you’re spending a month in the dog house, you understand,” the blonde asked with a hardness to his voice.

The wolf nodded his head sadly. Dean pressed a quick kiss to his nose. “Hey, I’m not saying all that to remind you of all the bad. I want to put the past behind us; there’s nothing we can do about what happened. We need to look to the future. I’m just telling you, if something like this comes up in the future, you don’t hide it from me. We’re partners Cas, we can’t keep secrets from each other. I want our relationship built on trust not on secrets.”

Cas nodded before giving him another quick kiss. Dean rolled his eyes but accepted the affection before standing up. “C’mon, lets go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, our boys are back together. Do you think Cas was justified in what he did for the reasons he said?  
> Follow me on tumblr at shadowywerewolfqueen


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas explains to Dean exactly what becoming his mate entails. How will Dean react to some of the changes his body will go through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4. I love reading all of your comments and your opinions on what happened between Cas and Dean. Never thought this story would earn such a reaction! I've been adding little things to the story even though it's already written based on some of the comments I've received. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

He started walking back the way he had come but stopped when he heard a yipping noise behind him. He looked back at Cas and saw the wolf gesturing with his head in a different direction. Dean shrugged but turned to follow the animal.

As they walked, the blonde was able to see just how big Cas actually was. Dean was over six feet tall but the wolf next to him came up to just below his shoulder; he couldn’t imagine how big the wolf would be if he stood on his hind legs. It was easy for the man to reach out and skim a hand through the dark fur. It was rougher than he expected but still not unpleasant. Cas seemed to like it when Dean touched him as he would rumble deep in his chest whenever the man did so. He decided to just rest a hand on the wolf’s back as they continued walking.

After about twenty minutes, a cabin came into view. There was nothing extraordinary about it, the most noticeable feature, a huge wrap around porch that was large enough to sit several people. They walked up the stairs and Dean stopped at the door. Cas pushed against it and it opened. The man followed the wolf inside. The inside of the house was neat, clean, and perfunctory and Dean was a little saddened by the thought. It was almost like the cabin was uninhabited. There was nothing that screamed Cas to him.

Dean was so caught up in looking around he never saw Cas walk off until the man walked out a room dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. He grabbed two beers out the fridge and handed one to Dean before sitting at the kitchen counter. He nodded for the blonde to take a seat which he did.

“Cas, how long have you lived here?”

The man seemed confused by the question but answered anyway, “Since, I came out here. Why?”

The other man gestured around, “It’s so empty. I mean, if I wasn’t here with you, I would say nobody even lived here.”

Dean watched as Cas looked around the room, his eyes flitting from one place to another. His eyes finally came back to settle on the blonde. “Truthfully, I don’t stay here much. I come here to sleep at night and maybe have a pack meeting here once in a while, but I don’t really live here much. It’s too big; too empty. It’s just a roof over my head and nothing more. I crash more at Charlie’s and Balth’s than I do here.”

The blonde stood up and pulled the other man into his arms. Cas went willingly, resting his chin against Dean’s strong chest. He gently peppered kisses in the dark black hair. “I’m sorry for thinking this was all one sided and that I was the only one affected. I’m coming to see that these past years haven’t been easy on you either. I’ve been selfish in my thinking.”

“I was the one who broke up with you Dean so I could see why you would think that. Maybe we can make this cabin a home? Together,” the Alpha looked at the other man, hope shining in his eyes.

“There’s nothing I would rather do more Cas,” the blonde whispered as he leaned down and touched his lips to the other man’s.

At first, it was gentle touches, the two of them trying to get reacquainted with the other after all the years apart. Soon enough, it was becoming more heated as Cas straightened up and then swept his tongue against the blonde’s lips. Dean opened easily, allowing Cas the entrance he was seeking. The wolf pulled him closer as he explored his mouth.

Dean whimpered as he was swept up in the kiss, having missed the feeling of the man who was currently plundering his mouth. For the blonde, it felt like coming home. For years he had been floating on a tumultuous sea and he was finally being rescued.

As they pulled away, Cas cupped his jaw, “I’ve missed you so much beloved. I promise to never split us up again.”

Dean pecked his lips replying, “I’ve missed you too babe. Forget about all of that, we’re hear together and that’s all that matters. I love you Cas.”

“I love you too Dean, so very much. Would you like to go out to dinner tonight? We can then stop to get Baby and you can bring her and your stuff back here?”

“I’d like that Cas a lot. I’m afraid I don’t have any fancy clothing; a lot of my stuff is packed up in a storage container right now. The internship paid for my housing and once it finished, I had to get everything packed up.”

Cas narrowed his eyes, “You don’t have a place to live anymore?”

Dean blushed, “I didn’t but I was hoping I do now.”

Cas’ face erupted into a huge smile, his nose and eyes crinkling in enjoyment, “Of course you do beloved. Why don’t we go relax on the couch and I can try and answer any questions you might still have?”

They curled up on the couch, Dean lying between Cas’ legs, his head resting on the man’s chest. Dean was practically purring as the other man ran gentle fingers through his hair.

“I forgot how much you enjoy this; you used to fall asleep just from me doing this,” the Alpha commented with a smile.

“Mmm, it’s just so relaxing and no guarantee I’ll stay awake if you keep doing it, but don’t you dare stop,” the blonde warned.

Cas chuckled, “I promise not to stop. Now, go ahead and ask any questions you have.”

Dean didn’t have to think about what he wanted to ask, there was one thing that had been nagging at him since the night Cas had been injured. “While you were unconscious, Charlie kind of gave me a crash course. She said wolves don’t shift until their eighteenth birthday and once you shifted, then you had to come here and train to become Alpha of the pack.”

“All of which is correct. What is your question?”

“Well, I asked her why you just didn’t tell me sooner that you could turn into a wolf and she said because you didn’t know yourself until you shifted for the first time. She said your grandparents didn’t know either because they were human like your mother was before she mated with your dad. What does that mean before she mated with your dad,” the blonde asked confusedly.

Cas sighed, “You would pick up on the minutia of that statement. I guess it’s also good that this gets explained now rather than later. It could potentially change your mind about all of this.”

Dean pulled away so he could sit up, their knees still touching, “Cas, you said no more secrets.”

“I’m not keeping a secret since technically you just now asked me about it, but I also wasn’t forthcoming with the information either. I guess I wanted to enjoy one night with you before I possibly never saw you again,” the man replied as he dropped his eyes to his lap. His hands were now twisting in nervousness.

Dean reached out and stilled the man’s hands. “Cas, just tell me the truth. I told you nothing is making me leave you again.”

Cas frowned, obviously not believing the validity of that statement. “My mother was born human, but she died as a shifter or a werewolf, whatever you want to call it, we don’t really care.”

“Ok, so when we mate, I’m gonna be able to turn into a wolf? I mean, if you thought that was going to upset me, you’re wrong. Hell, that sounds awesome, I’m totally jealous of your wolf form,” the blonde replied, excited at the prospect of being able to turn into a wolf.

“That’s not the part, I’m worried about; it’s the other parts of being a wolf that you might not find so wonderful. As you know, I’m the Alpha of the pack but my subgender is also that of an Alpha. Wolves have two subgenders, Alphas and Omegas.

Alphas tend to be your more outgoing, dominant, gung-ho personalities but there is obviously no one personality trait that constitutes a person as an Alpha. What does make an Alpha an Alpha is the fact that male Alphas form a knot on the base of their penis during copulation and all Alphas go through a rut, a time when our hormones are being produced like crazy and we get a near uncontrollable urge to fuck and impregnate anything in sight. A female Alpha has both the ability to impregnate and be pregnant while male Alphas can only impregnate.

The other subgender, Omegas, tend to be the introverted, submissive, personalities but again those traits don’t define every Omega. Omegas are defined by the fact that they go through a heat which is the opposite of a rut. Instead of wanting to fuck, they want to be fucked and impregnated by an Alpha. Heats tend to be more demanding for Omegas than Alphas especially unmated Omegas. Female Omegas can get pregnant and male Omegas can get pregnant as well as get another Omega or female Alpha pregnant.”

“Wait a minute, you’re telling me that since you’re an Alpha, I’m gonna be an Omega and you will be able to knock me up,” the blonde exclaimed.

Cas dropped his eyes, giving a single nod. “I know you aren’t going to want to do that and I completely understand. I still hope you will go to dinner with me before leaving,” the wolf started rambling.

He quit talking when Dean covered his mouth with his hand. “Ok, you can’t drop something like that on me and not expect me to freak out babe. I mean you’re telling me, that me, a dude, will be able to get preggo. That’s a pretty big revelation and anybody who grew up human might need a moment to digest that. Just give me a few minutes to wrap my head around it, alright?”

Cas’ eyes grew big as he realized that Dean wasn’t immediately running away screaming. The blonde finally dropped his hand away from the other’s mouth. He reached out and wound their fingers together.

“Is there anything else I should know about being an Omega?”

“Not really except for the fact when you become sexually aroused, your body will produce slick,” the raven stated matter of factly.

“You gonna elaborate on that?”

“You know how a female produces self-lubrication?” At the blonde’s nod, “Well, all Omegas produce slick, a shifter’s version of self-lubrication. It helps prepare the body for sex and is a sign of an Omega’s arousal. It’s especially useful during a heat or a rut to not have to worry about grabbing a bottle of lube and working your partner open. I wasn’t kidding when I said during a heat or rut, we’re pretty single minded,” the wolf admitted with a blush.

Dean looked confused as he tried to process that last tidbit of information. “Ok, let me see if I got all of this straight. One, when we mate, I will be able to turn into a wolf and will be Omega to your Alpha. Two, wolves basically go through periods of hormone driven sex frenzies, third, as an Omega, my body will have its own form of lube and can get pregnant.” As Dean talked, he held a finger up for each point he listed.

“Yes, that sums everything up pretty nicely. I understand if you need time to reconsider everything. I know it’s a lot and it’s not a lifestyle you grew up with. I mean, it took me a bit to get used to the idea of everything…”

Cas once again found Dean’s palm slapped over his mouth. “I see you still ramble when you get nervous. Glad to know some things never change.”

Dean slid from the couch to his feet before pulling the Alpha into his arms. He stared at the man in front of him as if it was the first time he was seeing him. He stroked a finger down his cheek.

“I remember the first time I saw you; it was your eyes that captivated me the most. They are the most gorgeous blue I’ve ever seen, and I can’t count the times I got lost in their depths. The second thing was how nervous you were at talking to some strange kid and his baby brother. You seemed so scared that I was going to be mean to you like all those other kids. You couldn’t know that you were talking to probably the most extroverted child on the planet, like seriously I would talk to a squirrel if it got close enough. I was so happy when you sat down next to me and I just knew we were going to be best friends.

Over the years, our bond just grew, and we became even closer. You always stuck up for me even if you were a gentle soul and I had no qualms about beating up some bully who hurt you. I still remember when you punched those two kids when I was in sixth grade; I was so shocked that you would resort to violence, but I was secretly glad over how much you cared. When you asked me out in seventh grade, there wasn’t a chance I would have said no. I was already in love with you anyway.”

“Dean, what are you doing,” the raven’s head was tilted in confusion.

The blonde just smiled and kept talking, “Being with you made me happier than Baby or pie or even Sam. It wasn’t just your perpetual bed head or your very kissable lips. It was you, who you were as a person. I know everybody else thought you odd but that’s what I loved about you. I loved that you didn’t get most of my movie references because it meant I got to force you to watch all my favorite movies with me. It’s the most adorable thing when you tilt your head when you’re confused or how you ramble when you’re nervous, or how you use air quotes for the dumbest things.

I know you’ve never been great at talking to people, but I make up enough for the both of us. You are wicked smart and if it wasn’t for you, I probably would have failed middle school. You also have the most tender and gentle soul I’ve ever seen. I may have complained when you brought every sick or injured animal home, but I secretly thought it was sweet. I know Sam wasn’t your brother, but you always treated him like one and that earned you some serious points in my book. Even though you know nothing about cars, you always let me go on and on about Baby, and you always got this dreamy look on your face while I rambled.”

Cas had said dreamy look on his face right now. His eyes were misty with tears and he had a gummy smile causing his nose and eyes to crinkle.

“You never cared that for most of our dates we ended up at some burger joint since I’m not a fan of some fancy upscale restaurant. You encouraged me in every little thing I wanted to try like when I tried to back every flavored pie I could think of. At the same time, you never took any of my shit. If I was whining or throwing a temper tantrum, you’d tell me to get over myself which I needed. I always went the flight route, but you never let me get far and forced us to talk out any issues we were having.

For eight years, we’ve been separated, and I’ve been missing a piece of myself; I’ve been missing you. The truth is, I think even if we weren’t already partially bonded, these past years would have still sucked because we’ve always shared a more profound bond than others. Now, I finally find you again and have the chance to spend the rest of my life with the man I love. So, my body is gonna go through some changes and have the ability to do some things that I never thought possible.

Yeah, I’m probably gonna get really embarrassed at first that I’ll be, uh, wet or whatever but you’ll be there with me to calm me down and show me just how awesome it will be. I’ll probably bitch when I’m five months pregnant and getting fat and all the other pregnant shit, but you’ll be there to call me on it and dote on me like I know you are going to absolutely do.

I don’t need time to reconsider Cas because I’ve had eight years to reconsider and the one thing that’s never changed is how much I want to be with you. I want to fall asleep with you and wake up to your grouchy ass in the morning. I want to be your Omega and have your kids and help you run this pack. I want to be with you and there is nothing on this Earth that could ever change that.”

Cas slammed their lips together once Dean was done with his lengthy confession. The blonde melted into the kiss. He opened his mouth and let Cas in, being swept up in the feeling of being thoroughly owned by the older man. When they broke apart, both were panting heavily.

“Do you think our dinner plans can be postponed,” Dean asked cheekily.

“Why?”

“Because, if I don’t have your cock buried inside of me within the next ten minutes, I’m gonna implode.”

Cas pecked his lips before grabbing his hand and dragging him along. Dean went with him eagerly. As soon as they stepped foot in the bedroom, the wolf slammed the human against the wall and attacked his mouth hungrily. Dean let out a deep moan and his hands went to the hem of Cas’ shirt, pulling the fabric up. Cas pulled away so he could tear the shirt off and threw it somewhere behind him. He eagerly divested Dean of his shirt as well.

They kissed quickly before hands were scrabbling at buttons and soon pants and underwear joined the shirts on the floor. Both men stood completely nude. Eyes roved over the other’s body, taking in all they could, comparing them to the last time they had seen each other.

Cas had a few scars on his body, the most noticeable, one that ran from below his left nipple down his side, stopping just above his hip. Dean reached out to trace it. His eyes jumped up to lock with Cas’.

“Is this from the other night?”

“Yeah, we have a pretty accelerated healing rate, but that scar is gonna stay there. I was in a pretty bad place the other night and Gordon caught me unaware,” the Alpha explained softly.

Dean surprised them both when he let out a low growl, “When I come across the bastard, I’m going to punch the shit out of him. It’s one thing to attack someone, it’s another to sneak up on them.”

Cas smiled as he placed a kiss on the tip of the blonde’s nose, “I promise he won’t get the chance to again. If he attempts to challenge me again, I’m gonna kick his ass out the pack like I should have done a while ago.”

“I completely agree. Just like you can tell the elders that you aren’t stepping down as Alpha anytime soon. You’ve got your Omega with you now so they can take their mating stones and shove them up their ass,” Dean replied with a smirk.

Cas gasped, his eyes going wide. He turned and hurried to the nightstand next to his bed. He opened the top drawer and pulled a small parcel out. Dean moved to sit on the bed behind him, watching the other man. Once Cas had what he wanted, he sat beside Dean and unwrapped the cloth surrounding the object. He revealed a small black stone in the palm of his hand.

Dean looked up, “Is that?”

The raven nodded his head. “Yeah, it is.” He chewed on his lip before continuing, “I want you to touch it but there’s a small part of me that doesn’t.”

Dean took one of Cas’ hands in his. “On the off chance I touch that thing and it doesn’t glow, what would happen?”

“We couldn’t be together and me maintain leadership of the pack. The pack Alpha must mate with their soulmate,” Cas replied simply.

“Even though we’re already partially bonded, if I touch that stone and it doesn’t glow, we can’t be together,” Dean stated, his voice full of pain.

“No, it means I don’t continue being Alpha. You mean more to me than leading this pack Dean. I don’t have to be Alpha to be happy, I just need to spend my life with you,” the Alpha replied, pulling the blonde in for a kiss.

Neither was paying attention to where hands were placed and suddenly the room was bathed in a blinding white light. They pulled apart to look down. The tip of Dean’s finger had landed on the stone and now it was glowing brightly.

“I always knew you were my mate; I didn’t need a stone to tell me that,” Cas whispered.

“We’re not mates yet but I hope by the time we walk out this room, we will be.”

“Dean, are you sure? I don’t want to rush anything,” the Alpha hurried to say.

The blonde rolled his eyes before laying on the bed and pulling Cas on top of him, the stone falling to the ground. “Look to the future Cas. Mate me Alpha, I want to be your Omega.”

Cas kissed him passionately. When they pulled apart, he reached into the nightstand and grabbed lube. He dropped the bottle on the bed. “I don’t have any condoms.”

“You’re the only one I’ve ever been with Cas and you’re the only one I ever want to be with.”

“You’re the only one I ever want to be with too beloved.”

The raven trailed kisses down Dean’s chest and stomach all the way down to just above his cock. He kissed the inside of the blonde’s thighs and down his calves, never touching the place Dean wanted to be touched most. He kissed back up the blonde’s body until their lips met again.

“Cas, please, I know it’s been a while, but I need you. You can tease me another day Alpha,” the younger man whimpered.

Cas pressed another chaste kiss to his lips as his hand came to wrap around Dean’s cock. The blonde’s back bowed at the simple touch. He moaned as the raven started lightly pumping his flesh, the slide of the man’s fist aided by all the precum already leaking from the tip. Cas bent down and took Dean’s cock into his mouth.

The younger man fisted his hands in Cas’ hair as his body was lit up with pleasure. He moaned at the feeling of having his erection wrapped in such delicious heat. He had forgotten just how good it felt. He threw his head back when Cas sucked at the head and tongued the slit of his cock.

“Cas, please, it’s been too long. You gotta stop because I’m already near the edge babe,” the blonde gasped out.

Cas popped off, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to Dean’s erection. He grabbed a pillow and Dean automatically lifted his hips for the Alpha to slip it underneath him. The raven ran teasing touches up and down Dean’s body, watching as his skin erupt into goosebumps.

“I almost forgot how gorgeous you look when your body is flushed with arousal beloved. So beautiful and all mine,” the man growled lightly.

“Yes babe, all yours, now would you please fuck me,” the other man begged.

Cas rolled his eyes as he squirted lube into his hand. Dean pulled his legs up, exposing his hole even more to the Alpha’s view. Cas couldn’t resist leaning over and licking at the furled entrance.

“Holy shit, I forgot how fucking awesome that feels,” Dean shouted as fire spread through his body.

Cas licked his entrance a few more times before slipping the tip of a lubed finger inside. Dean’s hole clamped down around the intruding digit. He rubbed soothing circles on the younger man’s thigh, trying to calm him. “You have to relax for me beloved. You know I won’t continue until you’re calm.”

“I know babe, just give me a sec. It’s been a while since anything has been up my ass,” the man groaned.

Cas waited patiently until the muscle around his finger loosened and he was able to slip further inside. He slowly pumped the single digit in and out of Dean’s body, feeling him loosen even more.

Dean was panting, his hands scrabbling for purchase in the sheets around him. Every slide of Cas’ finger against his walls caused little sparks of pleasure to erupt. “Cas, babe, I’m good, add another.”

Cas pulled the one finger out and coated two fingers in lube before sliding them in inch by inch. Every time he felt Dean’s body constrict around him, he would stop and wait for the man to relax. He refused to allow his mate to feel any unnecessary pain.

He was soon able to slide the two fingers in and out very easily. He looked up at Dean and the man’s eyes were closed, his lip being bitten by his teeth as pleasure swamped him.

“Open your eyes Dean. Watch me pleasure you,” the Alpha commanded.

The green eyes snapped open and focused on the older man. “More Cas. Please,” he sobbed.

Cas coated three fingers before pushing inside and repeated the process of opening the blonde up.

“Ugh, it’s taking forever. That whole slick thing doesn’t sound so bad after all if it helps speed this part up,” the blonde moaned as Cas suddenly jabbed against his prostate.

While still keeping his fingers buried inside of Dean, the wolf leaned up and kissed his mate tenderly. “Even when slick is running from you and I could practically slide my entire hand into you, I will still finger you open simply because I want to. I love taking you apart bit by bit beloved,” Cas growled into the man’s ear.

A tremor moved through Dean’s entire body at the words spilling out of his mate’s lips. “God Cas! You’re gonna make me blow my load just by you talking.”

The Alpha chuckled, “Another time and we might have to test that theory but for now, I think you’re ready.”

“Fuck yes, please, need you in me Alpha. Want you to fill me up with that cock of yours,” Dean moaned at another harsh thrust against his prostate.

Cas slipped his fingers out of Dean’s entrance and used the extra lube to coat his cock before positioning it at the blonde’s hole. He remained still and grabbed Dean’s hips to prevent the man from impaling himself.

The other man whimpered, “Please, Cas, I need you.”

“This is your last chance to back out of this Dean. If we continue, I will mate you as you will mate me and thus initiate your transition into an Omega,” the Alpha warned.

Dean was panting and tears had leaked out of his eyes from all the buildup and the pleasure that was coursing through his body. “I want to be yours Cas, mate me,” the blonde whispered.

With a snarl, Cas buried himself to the hilt inside of his soon to be Omega. Dean was lost in a sea of ecstasy. He didn’t know where he ended and where Cas began as the Alpha started moving inside of him. He thrashed his head at the feeling of being filled over and over again. He dropped his hands so that he could wrap his legs around Cas’ waist as the man fucked into him over and over again. One arm was thrown above his head while the other snaked out to pull Cas into a sloppy kiss.

Dean was forced to break the kiss as he threw his head back as Cas rammed into his prostate. “Yes, babe, right there!”

The Alpha loved the utterly fucked out look that his mate had. Dean kept his eyes locked on Cas as his mouth hung open and he made little whimpering sounds every time the Alpha thrust into him.

Dean reached out to touch his cock, but Cas growled and smacked his hand away. “Mine,” he snarled as he wrapped his hand around the blonde’s leaking erection.

“Cas, close, so close babe,” the younger man babbled.

The Alpha could feel his knot growing and catching on Dean’s rim with every thrust. He knew it would be uncomfortable for Dean since his body wasn’t that of an Omega yet but there was no way he would be unable to knot the blonde, his instincts riding him to mate and claim the man beneath him. He watched as Dean’s eyes went wide when he felt his hole stretching further around Cas’ cock.

“Cas,” the other man asked, trepidation filling his voice.

“It’s ok beloved, it’s my knot. It will stretch you past the point of comfortableness, but my Alpha is riding me too hard to not knot you. I’m sorry beloved,” the raven begged with his eyes for the other man to understand.

Dean pulled him for another kiss and replied huskily, “It’s ok babe. Knot me, I want to feel your knot filling me and stretching me.”

Cas growled and sped up the thrusts of hips and of the hand still wrapped around Dean’s erection. With a few more pumps of his hand, Dean climaxed, his seed spilling onto Cas’ fingers and the blonde’s own chest.

The feeling of Dean’s walls squeezing around him sent Cas spiraling off the cliff. He felt his knot lock inside the man’s body and spurt copious amounts of cum deep inside. “Dean, bare you neck to me beloved. You have to bite me as well,” the Alpha barely managed to get out.

The blonde listened and bared his neck to the raven. Cas’ teeth instantly locked on the space between neck and shoulder where a mating gland would be if Dean was already a wolf. He sunk his teeth deep, blood flooding into his mouth. He heard Dean’s whimper before he was biting into Cas’ own mating gland. He felt the skin break and could feel the blonde sucking Cas’ blood into his mouth.

Cas could feel their bond fully stitching their souls together and for the first time in eight years, he felt complete and his wolf settled. When Cas felt enough blood had been exchanged, he pulled away, licking at the wound on Dean’s neck, his saliva helping to heal the marks, so they quit bleeding. He felt his mate lick at his neck before dropping his head on the pillow.

“Holy shit Cas, I think my brains just left through my cock,” the blonde joked, a goofy smile on his face.

The wolf rolled his eyes, “Yes because that is entirely possible. Ugh, I did not think this through, my knot won’t go down for a good twenty minutes or more and this is not comfortable for either of us.”

“Hey, why don’t you roll over and then I’ll be sitting in your lap,” the other man suggested.

They moved slowly and gently to get in the new position, Cas trying not to jar either of their bodies. Once he was on his back, Dean flopped onto his chest, wincing as his face contorted into pain.

“Ok, that was stupid. I really should have done that slower,” the younger man groaned.

Cas ran gentle fingers through sweaty hair, “Are you ok beloved? I’m sorry my knot is painful for you.”

Dean placed a soft kiss to his lips, “It’s not too bad as long as I stay still. It did hurt at first, but I’ve stretched around it somewhat.”

“Once your body fully transitions, your channel will accommodate my knot much better, so it won’t be painful. I should have thought about it before we had sex, I’m sorry,” the raven apologized, his voice full of shame.

“Hey, I’m not complaining, I haven’t felt this amazing in…well ever. I could feel the bond fully completing. I finally feel whole again Cas. Your knot really isn’t that bad. Maybe should have used four fingers to stretch me but it’s ok,” Dean replied, trying to comfort his mate.

“I felt the bond complete as well. This is the first time that my wolf has completely quieted down. It’s happy to finally have its mate. I love you more than words can ever describe beloved,” the Alpha’s voice full of emotion.

“Love you too you big sap,” the blonde said with a huge yawn.

“Rest Dean, when we untie, I’ll clean us up.”

“Night Cas.”

“Sweet dreams beloved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay our two boys are finally bonded! Maybe it seems rushed but they are soulmates so you know, kind of in the description. Yeah, they've got stuff to work out but hey, they will do it together!


	5. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexy fun times for Dean and Cas. The boys decide to go out for the night and come home to an unwelcome guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is here! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Cas’ knot went down half an hour later. Once he slipped from his mate, he gently pushed Dean off him so that he could get up and clean both of them off. When he was done, he settled back into bed, the blonde immediately curling into his side. He ran a hand soothingly through Dean’s hair before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing his phone.

He dialed Charlie and waited for her to pick up. “Hey Cas.”

“Hello Charlie. How are you?”

“Practically bouncing out of my seat waiting for you to call me. Are you gonna tell me what happened between you and Dean,” the redhead asked excitedly.

Cas smiled at her antics, “What would you like to know?”

“Did he stay, are you two gonna get mated, have you told him everything about what will happen if he does mate with you,” she fired question after question.

“Yes, Dean chose to stay, and I did tell him about becoming an Omega and what it would entail. We are not going to _get_ mated though,” the raven replied, a smirk on his face at his choice of words.

“What do you mean you aren’t going to get mated? Why, because Dean doesn’t want to have to go through all the Omega stuff? I can come over and tell him all about it and how it really isn’t that bad. You guys have to get mated,” the woman whined.

Cas laughed softly, “Charlie, did you pay attention to exactly what words I said?”

He could just see her look of confusion as she thought about his question, “What does that mean? You said you guys are not going to mate.”

“Mhmm, yes we are not going to _get_ mated,” the Alpha tried to emphasize.

“Yeah, I don’t get what you’re…wait are not as in are not because you already are,” the female gasped.

“There’s my girl,” the man complimented.

“OH MY GOSH, Cas that’s awesome!!! I can’t believe you guys already mated,” she exclaimed.

“It was fast I know but I can’t say it was unexpected. Dean and I, well we share a more profound bond and I think it was destiny that we met all those years ago. I explained everything to Dean and other than the initial shock, he seemed to take everything in stride. He seemed to…I mean we got caught in our feelings and now that our hormones aren’t raging, what if he realizes he made a mistake,” the Alpha asked, his voice filling with concern.

Charlie didn’t get a chance to respond as the phone was snatched out of the man’s hand.

“Hey red, Cas will call you back. I have to get it through my Alpha’s thick skull that I’m not going anywhere,” the blonde said, sleep slurring his words slightly.

Charlie was laughing so hard she didn’t even respond just hung the phone up. Dean dropped the device on the bed before sitting up to stretch and then crawl into the other man’s lap. He looped his arms around Cas neck and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Cas, you’re right we went fast, and hormones were fired up but that doesn’t mean I didn’t have a level head when we mated. I meant what I said, I really am ok with everything that my body is going to go through. Mating with you will never ever be a mistake, instead it will be the best choice of my life,” the blonde said, pouring every ounce of love he had for the gorgeous Alpha.

Cas leaned their foreheads against one another, “I just keep waiting for the other foot to drop. I mean, I’ve got you back in my life and now we’re mated so I’m just waiting for something bad to happen because nobody gets to be this happy for very long.”

Dean rubbed gentle circles into the back of Cas’ neck, “Babe, quit worrying. If you expect something bad to happen, then it will. We are finally getting our happy ending, lets just enjoy it. What time is it?”

The Alpha checked his phone, “Four-thirty, why?”

“Well, how about we get our asses up out of bed and go out for dinner like we planned. I’ll even let you take me out to some fancy place and pay for my meal,” the younger man grinned.

Cas cocked an eyebrow, “What’s the catch because you never willingly go to a fancy restaurant because you hate having to dress up.”

Dean knocked their lips together, slipping his tongue inside the other man’s mouth. Their tongues danced against one another before the blonde pulled away, “You bring me back here after dinner and fuck me senseless.”

“You know, I think I will take that deal,” the raven joked.

“Good because I’d be pretty upset if you didn’t. I mean, would you really turn my sweet ass down,” the blonde grinned.

Cas moved his hands down to knead said ass causing the other man to moan. “No, I don’t think I could. I can’t wait until you start producing slick. I know it’s going to smell and taste absolutely delicious.”

Dean enjoyed the feeling of his mate’s hands on his skin and couldn’t keep little breathy moans from escaping especially when Cas pressed the tip of his thumb inside his entrance. “Ohh yeah, babe feels so good. How long will it take for me to become an Omega anyway?”

Cas pulled his thumb away before bringing his hand up to Dean’s lips. The man quickly wrapped his tongue around the digits, coating them in his saliva. When the Alpha deemed them wet enough, he moved back down to Dean’s hole, this time slipping a finger inside of him all the way to the knuckle. The blonde dropped his head onto Cas’ shoulder as a moan was punched out of him. Cas slowly pumped the finger in and out.

“You will turn on the first full moon after completing the mating bond,” the raven explained as he added a second finger.

“Mhmm, right there Cas, God I missed this. I’ve barely even masturbated these past years; the feel of my hand just wasn’t enough. When is the next full moon anyway?”

Cas faltered at the blonde’s admission, “I haven’t pleasured myself very much either. It just didn’t feel right without you beloved. The next full moon is in five days.”

The Alpha slid a third finger in at the end of his sentence. Dean, surprised at how soon the next full moon was, had bolted upright and started to say something which turned into a whimper as he was stretched around three fingers. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting the sparks of pleasure roam through his body.

“Open your eyes for me beloved. I love to watch you come undone,” Cas requested.

Dean’s eyes shot open, “Is it weird that I felt compelled to follow that as if it was an order?”

The raven pushed his fingers against Dean’s prostate messaging the bundle of nerves. The blonde keened low in his throat as pleasure swamped his body. He started moving against the fingers in his ass. “Be still beloved. You take what I give you,” the older man growled.

His hips instantly stilled but Dean’s whole body trembled as wave after wave crashed through him. “There it was again, it’s like I can’t not follow your orders,” the blonde whimpered.

Cas continued to massage his mate’s prostate, “It’s because you’re transitioning into an Omega. Omegas are somewhat biologically programmed to follow an Alpha’s orders, especially their mate. New Omegas find that it takes a few weeks to months before they are able to ignore an Alpha’s command. Give it time and you won’t even think about listening to an Alpha except for me but you won’t be forced to like you are now. Just tell me if you don’t like something and I will retract the command unless I choose not to of course.”

Dean moved his hands to grip tightly on Cas’ shoulders as he felt his orgasm approaching. He had never orgasmed just from prostate stimulation, but he had heard they were way stronger than a normal orgasm. “Ohhh, babe, so close! I don’t mind listening to you but not gonna lie, the thought of being forced to follow some other Alpha ain’t exciting.”

The Alpha pressed harder against the bundle of nerves causing the other man to moan and constrict his muscles around Cas’ fingers. “I won’t let you go off on your own until we are sure you won’t have to follow any Alpha’s orders. Are you gonna cum for me…Omega,” the raven whispered huskily against his mate’s ear.

That did the trick as Dean’s orgasm crashed into him. His mouth dropped into a perfect O and he couldn’t stop himself from closing his eyes as he curled over, the orgasm wiping his mind clean. He felt as if he was floating; it was definitely the most intense orgasm of his life. His whole body was shaking and everywhere his skin touched Cas felt like fire. He realized that during the orgasm, his erection had flagged, and he didn’t even care. He wasn’t sure if he could handle anymore at the moment.

“Holy fucking shit Cas, that was the most extreme thing ever. It felt like a volcano erupted inside, I don’t even think I could stand right now if I tried,” the blonde said out of breath.

The Alpha smiled at having taken care of his mate, “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed watching you fall apart. You are so gorgeous in the throes of passion.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll give you one if you aren’t opposed to it sometime; I mean seriously, it’s intense but it feels fucking amazing,” the blonde said as he drooped against his mate.

“I might just take you up on that. I don’t always have to top, I’m not that kind of Alpha,” Cas replied.

Dean quirked an eyebrow, “What kind of Alpha?”

“The kind that think they are always in charge and make all the rules and decisions and can absolutely not allow anything to be inserted up their ass except for the stick that’s already lodged up there.” Cas’ eyes had fire flashing in them.

The blonde ran gentle fingers down the side of the other man’s cheek, “You know someone like that don’t you?”

“Gordon, the one who keeps challenging me is like that. He’s honestly the only reason I haven’t already relinquished being pack Alpha. He is such an ass who thinks his knot is God’s gift to this earth. He treats Omegas like they are shit and are just meant to follow orders. He is furious that I chose Balth, who is an Omega, as the pack Beta. If any other Alpha who I thought was good enough had challenged me, I would have let them win but not Gordon,” Cas ranted angrily.

“You know the more I learn about this due, the more I really want to punch him.” Dean paused before saying, “Balth said you almost lost the other night.” He ran his finger up the scar on Cas’ side.

“You were on my mind heavily that night and when he caught me unaware, I wasn’t really in the headspace to fight him. I did almost let him win which is why I got hurt so bad. It was a pretty weak moment,” the raven admitted.

“Well, if he challenges you again, you can kick his ass right on out of here cuz he ain’t got a hope of being Alpha now,” the blonde said proudly.

“No, he doesn’t. I’ve got you now.” Cas leaned down and kissed his mate tenderly.

“So, are we gonna have to prove to the elders that I’m really your soulmate with the rock?”

The wolf sighed, “Yes we will but once they see it glow, they won’t have nothing else to say.”

Dean flitted his eyes away from Cas, his shoulders slumping slightly, “What if the pack doesn’t approve of me? I mean, I’m an outsider Cas. I hardly know anything about being part of a wolf pack.”

“Beloved, look at me…please.” He waited for those green eyes to lock with his. “You have nothing to worry about. My mother was human, and the pack adored her. It’s not extremely common but a fair few humans have become part of the pack and they pick up the rules pretty quickly. Your wolf will help guide you.”

“What about running the pack? I mean am I expected to help you with that?”

“It’s up to you. That’s Balthazar’s job truly but if you want to be a part of decisions and sit in on council meetings, you have the right to as my mate. There will probably be plenty of times where I will discuss pack issues with you because I want your opinion but also because you will have a different viewpoint to bring to the table. There are no expectations for you except to be the person I love,” the Alpha replied pulling his mate tighter into his arms.

He felt Dean release a ragged breath, his nerves having been calmed. They snuggled together for a few more minutes before sliding from the bed and getting ready to go out to dinner. Dean ended up borrowing some of Cas’ clothes since they were close to the same size.

They pulled up outside a fancy steakhouse and Dean already felt his mouth watering. He looked at Cas in the driver’s seat, “You know, if this is where you take me when I get dressed up, I might not mind it too much.”

The raven rolled his eyes as they both got out his car. He locked the vehicle before they headed towards the front door. Dean groaned when he saw the waiting line.

“Babe, it’s probably over an hour wait. I don’t really want to wait that long,” the blonde complained.

Cas smiled and pulled his mate along. When he neared the entrance, people who were blocking the way moved to let him and Dean pass through. He walked up to the hostess whose eyes widened at seeing him.

“Mr. Novak, hello. Will you be dining with us tonight?”

“Yes, a table for two please.”

“Absolutely sir, give us a few minutes to clean one up and we’ll have you seated,” she said brightly.

As promised, not even five minutes later the two were being sat at a private table near the back of the restaurant. The waitress explained the specials and took their drink order before walking off.

“Ok, how in the world did we get a seat so fast,” the blonde asked astounded.

Cas grinned, “Being Alpha has its benefits. The pack is fifty strong but the whole town knows about us. We keep it safe from any outsiders and in return they keep our secret and allow us to live here in peace.”

“Outsiders?”

“Not all wolf packs are fond of humans and if one of those packs were to take over this territory, they would force all the humans who live here out some way or another. Also, the pack has quite a bit of money and we use it to prevent bigwig investors from coming in and destroying the land. The people here are proud of what they have and they like the small-town feeling. They don’t want this turned into some big city,” the explained as he looked over the menu.

“It’s a small world after all. Well, I’m honored to be part of it all.”

Cas smiled brightly as he reached across the table and took Dean’s hand in his. They placed their order when the waitress came back and were once again left alone.

“Babe, can I tell Sam and my dad? I don’t know if I can keep this a secret,” Dean asked quietly.

“As long as they promise not to tell anyone then absolutely. I told my grandparents and it took them a bit to accept it, but they came around. I still go visit them over the summer when I have the time,” the Alpha replied as he took a sip of his wine.

“Wait, you visit home? My dad never told me that.”

“Your father is never happy when I return, not that I can blame him.” Cas dropped his eyes, shame flooding his face.

“Cas, babe, you have got to let it go. We can’t change the past. I forgive you; so please, forgive yourself,” Dean pleaded with the older man.

The Alpha rubbed circles into the back of Dean’s hand. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you. I am trying beloved, but I know these past years have been my fault.”

“Yeah but Cas, you did it for me, so that I got to do what I wanted and now, now we have the rest of our lives together. Please babe, let it go.”

The other man took a deep breath and nodded. “You’re right Dean. Thank you.”

“I’ll always be here for you.”

They moved on to lighter topics once their food was delivered. Dean moaned at the first piece of steak that entered his mouth. “Oh my God, this is the best damn thing I’ve ever tasted. We are so coming back here.”

“Good to know food is still a useful bribe,” the Alpha quipped.

Dean couldn’t even argue. “Dude, give me a good steak or burger or pie, and I’ll do pretty much anything you ask me to.”

“You always were a man of simple tastes. Glad to know that hasn’t changed.”

“Nope.”

During dessert, a teenager walked up to them. Cas smiled at the girl, obviously knowing who she was.

“I just wanted to come and say hi Mr. Novak and that I can’t wait for school to start. I got my schedule and I’m going to be your teacher’s aide for fifth period.”

“I’m very happy to hear that Jo. I may have specifically requested to have you. You excelled in my class last year and I know you will be an asset to my students,” the older man complimented the girl.

“Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy your dinner and I’ll see you around.”

“Goodbye Jo,” Cas replied before she walked away.

“Seems, we both got our dreams, huh? You got to be a teacher after all?”

A ghost of a smile crossed the man’s lips. “When I first moved out here, I thought being Alpha would be a full time job and while there are a lot of things I have to worry about, there was way too much free time not to do something else. I got my degree online and interned at the high school. They hired me as soon as it was done. I love it more than I ever thought I could.”

“I’m proud of you Cas.”

“I’m proud of both of us. We both somehow managed to get our degrees and ended up with our dream jobs. Speaking of which, how are you going to do your job here?”

Dean took the last bite of his pie before replying, “Don’t fret Cas. I can do the job from home for the most part. I happen to have looked it up and there is a General Motors corporate office in the next big city over about an hour from here. I will probably have to drive up at least once a week but it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Are you ready to leave beloved,” the Alpha asked suddenly.

Dean titled his head similarly to Cas’, “Everything alright?”

“I just really want to take my mate home and fuck him into the mattress until he’s begging me to cum,” the older man replied with a low growl.

Dean felt all the blood drain to his cock and barely managed to stifle a moan. “Let’s go babe.”

Cas pulled his wallet out and left the money on the table as they headed out. The whole ride home, Dean rested his hand on the inside of Cas’ thigh, just barely missing his cock. The Alpha was amazed that he didn’t wreck the car. When they pulled into the yard, they were both surprised to see someone standing outside.

The Alpha snarled and Dean looked at him worriedly, “Cas, who’s that?”

“Stay here,” he ordered.

The blonde watched as his mate slid from the car and walked towards the other man. He opened the door so he could hear.

“Gordon, what the hell are you doing here,” Cas growled.

The other man smiled maliciously, “Is that any way to treat your guests Alpha?”

“Cut the bullshit.”

Dean watched as the other Alpha placed a hand on his chest mockingly, “Cas, you wound me. Oh wait, no I wound you.”

The blonde was furious at the man’s implication and orders or not, he forced his body up and out the car. He stormed forward not even paying attention to his mate. He saw the moment Gordon caught sight of him but wasn’t expecting Dean to walk up and punch him in the face. The man stumbled backwards clutching at his now bleeding nose.

“You ever hurt Cas again and I will kick your ass,” the human snarled.

Gordon shook his hand of blood before glaring at the younger man, “Who the fuck are you?”

Dean stood as straight as possible with a look of confidence on his face, “I’m Cas’ mate.”

“What? That pathetic Alpha doesn’t have a mate.”

“He does now, and you know what that means. The pack stays under Cas’ command now that he has an Omega by his side. So, why don’t you run along with your tail between your legs,” Dean said proudly.

The blonde watched as anger filled the man’s features. “You are going to learn to never speak to me like that.” The man sniffed the air and grinned creepily, “You haven’t even shifted for the first time which means you haven’t learned how to ignore an Alpha’s orders. Kneel to me Omega.”

Cas shouted out when he realized what Gordon had said. Dean looked at the man, his eyes squinted in confusion. “Cas, what’s wrong? You really think I’m gonna kneel to this asshole?”

Gordon closed the distance between him and Dean. “I said kneel to me Omega,” he nearly shouted.

“Dude, you’re seriously crazy if you think I’m gonna kneel on the ground to you,” Dean mocked.

“Dean, do you not feel compelled to follow his order?”

“Why the hell would I follow his orders? Wait, I thought you said I would have to,” Dean replied as he walked over to his Alpha.

Cas smiled at him, “You should but it seems you don’t. You never cease to amaze me.”

The blonde rolled his eyes, “Sappy Alpha.”

“What the hell is going on? How come he doesn’t have to listen to me,” Gordon yelled.

The men looked at him, “Because he doesn’t have to Gordon. Now, you need to leave. You challenge me one more time and you will be exiled from the pack.”

The man growled before suddenly turning into a large gray wolf and lunged at Dean. The blonde shouted but the wolf never touched him. He watched as Cas’ large black wolf slammed into the other man. He had never seen Cas fight but looking now, it sunk in deeper just how their separation had affected the Alpha. Cas was clearly the better fighter and Gordon was barely touching him while the gray wolf was already sporting multiple wounds. Cas must have been really out of it if the other wolf had managed to injure him.

The fight was short and brutal. In the end, the gray wolf was pinned to the ground, the black wolf’s jaws locked around his neck. Gordon tried to push and shove the other Alpha off him, but Cas’ jaws just locked tighter. Finally, the gray wolf’s tail dropped to the ground and he bared his neck even more. Cas growled fiercely before letting the wolf go.

Dean watched as Gordon scrambled to his feet and bolted into the woods. Cas stood there, his tail straight up and his body straightened as much as possible. He looked the dominant Alpha that he was. The blonde walked over slowly, not wanting to spook the animal.

“Cas,” he called out softly.

The wolf spun to face him before relaxing his posture as he trotted over to his mate. He butted his head into Dean’s chest and the man ran his hands through the thick fur. He pressed gentle kissed to the furry head.

“Change back babe, I want to make sure he didn’t hurt you again.”

One minute he was pressed against fur and the next his arms were full of a very human and completely naked mate. Dean quickly scanned the other man’s body but other than a few shallow scratches, Cas was unharmed.

The Alpha pulled the younger man closer to his body, “I’m ok beloved. He barely touched me. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You body slammed him before he could hit me. Thank you for protecting me,” the blonde whispered as he nuzzled into Cas.

“Of course, Dean. That’s my job, to protect and take care of you. C’mon, let’s go inside.”

“Cas,” the younger man asked tentatively.

“Yes?”

“I know sex was supposed to be on the table but after that, can we, uh, can we just go in and snuggle in bed. I just wanna be close to you right now,” Dean admitted.

“Absolutely.” They spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other’s arms while lying in bed.


	6. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas spend an enjoyable morning in bed exploring each other's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is up and only 2 chapters left to go! This is mostly just a PWP chapter. There's a little plot in there if you squint haha

Cas woke early the following morning and slid from the bed, careful not to wake his sleeping mate. He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a tea bag from the cabinet. He much preferred hot tea in the morning to coffee. Once his drink was brewed, he walked outside and settled into the bench on the porch.

He sat and watched the beauty around him and listened to the forest waking up. He could hear birds starting to chirp and saw squirrels peeking out from their beds. A deer and her baby crossed his yard before disappearing into the trees. He needed the calm after last night.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out.

“Hello Charlie, how are you this morning,” he asked with a small smile on his face.

The woman yawned before answering, “I’m good. How are you and Dean?”

“Dean is still asleep and I’m alright.”

“Everything ok?”

“Gordon showed up here last night,” he replied stoically.

“What,” the other wolf exclaimed.

The Alpha sighed, “Yes, Dean and I had just got back from a lovely dinner and he was waiting in the yard.”

“Are you guys ok?”

“I made sure he never touched Dean and I had a few scratches, but they are healed now.”

“Cas, what are you not saying?”

“Gordon almost hurt Dean last night and I barely managed to protect him. That man was right, I am pathetic, and I don’t deserve Dean for a mate. I’ve done a shit job at being Alpha for this pack. It’s no wonder the elders have been insistent on me stepping down,” the raven lamented.

“You haven’t been a bad Alpha Cas and the elders are so caught up in tradition they would have kicked anybody out if they didn’t have a mate. Everybody understands what you have been dealing with. I mean, most wolves wouldn’t have made it half as long as you did with a bond the likes of what you and Dean had. You’ve done the best you could Cas; don’t ever think different,” the redhead said reassuringly.

“Thanks Charlie. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I never would have made it these past years without you. What would you say to having a little get together tonight? You, Balth, Dean, and I,” the Alpha suggested.

At that moment Dean walked out, a cup of coffee held tightly in his hands. He walked up and gave Cas a light kiss on the lips before settling on the bench and curling up next to the other man. He took a sip of his drink as he listened in on the conversation.

“I’m not sure if we should invite Balth. He said some stuff the other day,” the redhead said apprehensively.

“I already know what was said and we’ve talked about it. We came to an understanding about our relationship. He understands that he will always be my Beta but never my Omega. It’s a talk we should have had a long time ago,” Cas explained as he wrapped an arm around the blonde.

“Alright, if you’re sure. I’d love to be able to hang out again like old times. Anything you want me to bring,” she offered.

Cas looked at Dean, an eyebrow raised. “Have her bring her homemade dip and chips if she wants to.”

“Did you hear that?”

“Yep and I can totally do that. Uh, Dean, I’m sorry for what I said the other night as well. Balth wasn’t the only one out of line. I realize that a lot of shit got sprung on you. I should have thought about your feelings just as much as Cas’,” the female apologized.

The Omega smiled, “Thank you Charlie. I’ve come to realize some stuff too. Cas didn’t pick the pack over me and he didn’t leave because he didn’t love me. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Tensions were high and we all said some stuff we shouldn’t have. How about we put it behind us and have some fun tonight?”

“I would love that! I’ll see you guys around five,” the wolf replied cheerily.

“See you tonight, bye,” the Alpha said before hanging up.

“Good morning beloved, did you sleep well,” Cas asked as he pulled the Omega closer to him now that he wasn’t talking.

Dean eagerly snuggled closer, “Slept like a baby. I’m sorry for ruining our plans last night. I don’t know what came over me.”

The older man chuckled, “You really think I will ever complain about getting to snuggle up with you? It seems your Omega instincts are kicking in quicker than expected.”

“What do you mean?”

“Omegas tend to be the nurturers and caregivers. A lot go into medical fields or childcare or something along those lines to help satisfy that drive. It makes sense that last night you just wanted to be close to me,” the Alpha explained.

“I guess that’s why Charlie went into nursing. She did like to help people, but she was also a computer genius; I’m surprised she gave that up.” Dean took another sip of his coffee, smiling as the warm liquid slid down his throat.

“Oh, she is in total charge of all the pack’s finances and anything related to computers. She said she wanted to do more than just computer stuff, though, so I let her. As you saw, she’s gotten very good at patching me up,” the Alpha joked as he took a deep gulp of his tea.

“Yeah, well, she is gonna have to show me how to do some stuff although I really hope that now that I’m around, you won’t need to be patched up so much,” Dean replied, wrapping an arm around the man’s waist and placing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“I hope not either. I realized last night just how off I’ve been.”

“You totally kicked Gordon’s ass last night. I was a little surprised since he hurt you so bad the other night. It registered a little more how much our separation has affected you. It’s not gonna be like that anymore.”

Cas leaned down and kissed the Omega soundly on the lips. “No, it’s not, now that I have you with me. What doesn’t make sense about last night is the fact that you didn’t have to obey Gordon’s order when he told you to kneel.”

Dean shrugged. “Maybe I was just so pissed off at him.”

The Alpha shook his head. “No, he gave you a direct order and I’ve never seen a brand-new Omega be able to ignore that kind of command. You couldn’t ignore me when we were in bed and I wasn’t even using a stern voice.”

“I felt the inclination to kneel, like it wasn’t like I was completely unaffected but there was no way in hell I was going to listen to that asshole. I told you, I don’t mind listening to you and if you ever order me to do something I don’t like, I’ll be sure to let you know. I guess I’m just an enigma,” the Omega answered completely uncaring that he seemed to be abnormal.

The wolf smiled brightly, “You’ve always been unique beloved. I would like to test out your limits if you were amendable. I’m curious to see just how much you have to follow or don’t follow.”

Dean tensed, “I don’t know Cas. Everything else about being an Omega, I am cool with. This whole being forced to follow someone’s orders doesn’t really sit right with me. I’ve always been independent, and I don’t like the idea of that being taken from me.”

The older man ran light touches down the blonde’s arm until he could entwine their fingers. “I won’t make you do it if you don’t want but I do believe it would be a good idea to do some testing just so we know your limits. I meant it when I said I won’t let you out by yourself until you can ignore an Alpha’s command. If you were already able to do that, then you wouldn’t need me to be so overbearing. Ultimately, it is your choice beloved.”

The younger man chewed his lip nervously. “If we did do these tests, it would be with an Alpha you trust a lot right? It would be someone who would retract the order once I obeyed it?”

Cas gently removed the coffee cup from Dean’s fingers and sat it on the ground along with his empty cup. He then pulled the blonde into his lap so that Dean’s legs fell to either side of his own and they were able to face each other. He cupped the man’s cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Dean, I would never allow someone around you who I thought would hurt you. They must agree to any terms and conditions we set and if they refuse or ignore to follow them, I will kick them out immediately. Your health nor your trust is something I’m willing to play around with,” the Alpha said, his voice like steel, wanting the other man to understand how serious he was.

“Ok, if you promise it will be someone who will follow all our rules then I’m willing to try it. I don’t know why this bothers me so much when something like a male getting pregnant doesn’t even worry me.” Dean looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Beloved, it doesn’t matter why it makes you uncomfortable, only that it does. What kind of requirements would you have?” Cas forced the blonde to look back at him, ensuring that Dean knew he wasn’t upset.

The younger man was quiet, thinking about the things he would want if they were to do these tests. “They have to tell me what order they are going to give so I can approve or not. If I do have to obey them, they will let me go once I’ve done whatever they ordered me to do and don’t prolong it. I want to start with light requests and light voices. Gordon shouting at me last night really set me on edge. When we were in bed and you gave me demands, it was soothing and relaxing more than anything. If I say no to an order, they don’t go behind my back and tell me to do it anyway. If they do, they are kicked out immediately. I want you as close to me as possible while this whole thing goes one; I’m gonna need you close to keep me grounded and relaxed.”

The Alpha placed a gentle kiss to the man’s forehead. “I agree with all of those. One other thing I would like to add is that they can’t order you to keep quiet. I want you to be able to talk at all times. If something goes wrong, you need to let us know. “

Dean nodded in agreeance. “I like that rule. Do you have an Alpha in mind?”

“I do, it’s my father’s Beta actually. Bobby is a bit rough around the edges, but I trust him with my life, and I know he would be amendable to all the rules we just discussed.”

“What’s Bobby’s last name, just curious,” the blonde asked nonchalantly.

“Singer, why,” the Alpha asked with his famous head tilt and squinted eyes.

Dean chuckled, “Does Bobby typically wear a baseball cap and call everyone an idjit?”

“You know Bobby?” Cas eyes went wide in surprise.

“He’s one of my dad’s best friends. I am definitely ok if Bobby is the one we do these tests with. I know he will listen to everything we have to say.”

“I will call him later and ask him about it.”

“You gonna call Balth and ask him if he wants to come over,” the blonde reminded his mate.

“I’ll shoot him a text later. Tell him to bring the beer. Right now, I just want to relax and spend time with my mate,” Cas replied, pressing a gentle kiss to the man’s forehead.

“I think I like the sound of that.”

They laid together for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying the feeling of being with each other. Dean had his arms looped around Cas’ waist while his cheek rested against the man’s chest. The Alpha’s hands were settled around the Omega’s waist, rubbing little circles into bare skin. His chin rested on top of Dean’s head, every so often pressing a tender kiss into the blonde locks.

“Cas, will it hurt,” the younger man asked out of the blue.

“Will what hurt beloved?”

“When I shift for the first time. You said yesterday the full moon was in five days and I’m just trying to prepare myself for what’s gonna happen,” the blonde replied, unable to keep the worry out his voice.

“The first shift is uncomfortable but not really painful. It’s disconcerting to feel your body change from one form to another but if you just let it happen and don’t fight it, it goes a lot smoother. My first time was more painful than it could have been because I didn’t know what was happening and I freaked out. I’ll be right there with you so it should be pretty smooth,” Cas assured his anxious mate.

“That’s good to know…about the shifting thing, not about you. I’m sorry it was hard for you. I thought Balth and Charlie were there,” Dean asked confused.

“They were but I shifted far earlier than they were expecting, and they got there right after I fully transformed. They still helped calm me down because you can imagine how much I was panicking at the fact that I just turned into a gargantuan sized wolf. The biggest thing you will have to worry about is meeting the whole pack and letting me present you as my mate. We will show the elders how my stone glows when you touch it and that will be about it,” the Alpha explained.

The Omega chewed on his lip, his cheeks becoming flushed as he asked, “There won’t be like some public claiming or something will there? Like, will you have to fuck me in front of everyone?”

Dean nearly fell off the man’s lap when Cas burst into a full body laugh. He watched as his mate’s face crinkled in laughter as the man clutched at his sides, he was laughing so hard. Dean couldn’t help but smile at how relaxed and happy the older man looked. It had been a long time since he had seen Cas laugh like that.

When Cas kept laughing, Dean grew a little annoyed. “Alright, it’s not that funny. You can quit laughing at me.”

The raven’s laughter quieted into a chuckle into a bright smile. He wiped at the few tears that had slipped from his eyes. “I’m sorry Dean but your face was priceless; you just had this absolute disgusted look on your face and I just couldn’t help but laugh. We’re not stuck in some cheap romance book beloved; this is real life. All we have to do is present the stone to the elders for our union to be accepted; no public fucking involved. That’s not something you’re into is it?”

The disgust returned to the blonde’s face. “WHAT! No, not at all. I mean it’s for some people but not for me. You aren’t are you?”

“Oh Heaven’s no. Like you said, it might be for some people, but I want my mate for me and me alone. Kind of like right now,” the Alpha said huskily.

Dean’s eyes darkened with lust at his Alpha’s words. He nodded before standing up and heading for the door. He watched as Cas bent over to pick the cups up. He opened the door and then called out, “Hey Alpha, catch me!” He bolted through the door.

He heard the cups drop to the ground and a loud growl as he ran through the house. He had made it to Cas’ room and was trying to open the door when he was slammed into it from behind. He felt the other man’s erection slot against his ass as Cas’ hands gripped onto his hips so tight there were sure to be bruises tomorrow. The other man’s nose was buried into Dean’s neck, lapping at the bite mark that was there.

Cas growled low in his throat, “You ran from me Omega. That’s not a very smart thing to do.”

Dean flashed a cheeky grin over his shoulder, “Yeah, well you caught me, now what you gonna do.”

The raven slipped an arm around the blonde’s waist before shoving the door open. Dean would have fallen if not for the arm. Suddenly, he was being picked up and thrown over the other man’s shoulder.

“Woah, Cas, babe, what the fuck,” he yelled as he wiggled in the Alpha’s grasp.

He froze when a large hand slapped down on his ass. He felt Cas tense up before he was rapidly put back on his feet and the older man backed away, his eyes widened in fear. “Dean, I’m so sorry. I should have never done that without asking. I got carried away and I didn’t…”

Dean crashed their mouths together forcing his tongue past Cas’ lips and started plundering his mouth. The Alpha remained frozen still shocked at his own actions. Dean kept kissing him, but the man refused to respond.

“Cas, babe, it’s fine. I’m not mad,” he tried to reassure his mate.

“It’s not fine Dean. I slapped you and right now, I’m still stronger than you and I could have seriously hurt you but I let my wolf take over and that’s never happened before,” the raven replied as he pulled away from the man and sat heavily on the bed, his eyes cast to the floor.

The blonde sighed before sitting down beside his mate. “Cas, babe, look at me.” He waited until the other man lifted his eyes. “You didn’t hurt me. You nor your wolf would ever do anything to hurt me. You have to believe that. I’m a big guy Cas, a few spanks aren’t gonna hurt me.”

“Yeah but Dean, you just told me you aren’t into public sex and here I am slapping you,” the raven exclaimed.

“Woah, woah! Cas, there’s a big difference between us fucking in front of people and us having a little kinky fun in the confines of our own house.”

“I still should have asked. What if you hadn’t liked it?”

“Trust me Alpha, I was all for it. I was a little surprised when you picked me up and threw me over your shoulder but I’ll admit it was a total turn on just as you spanking me was,” the blonde assured, his eyes darkening with lust.

Cas laid back against the bed, pulling the other man into his lap before kissing him passionately. Dean moaned low in his throat as his mouth was assaulted. The Alpha’s hands ran down his back until he was able to grab handfuls of Dean’s ass. He squeezed and massaged the flesh causing the blonde to moan. He pushed the sweats and boxers down, exposing the skin to the cool air of the bedroom. He lifted a hand and brought it sharply down on bare skin. He watched as Dean gasped at the sting.

“Again babe,” he choked out.

The Alpha obliged dropping three more smacks onto the man’s cheeks, alternating which asscheek was hit with each slap. After the fourth spank, he rubbed at the flesh soothingly.

“C’mon Cas, you can do better than that. I’m not some piece of glass that’s gonna break,” Dean’s sentence ended on a shout as Cas brought his hand down harder than any of the previous spanks.

Cas continued to slap the flesh watching Dean’s face for any signs of wanting to stop. The man gasped and flinched but seemed to be enjoying himself. When tears finally sprung to his eyes, Cas slapped him a few more times before letting his hands rest on the heated flesh. Dean breathed through his teeth, his skin stinging from the spanking.

Dean groaned when Cas started kneading his abused flesh, but the pain was bordering on pleasure. It seemed he had a bit of a pain kink they were just discovering. He closed his eyes but snapped them open when another open palmed spank landed on his red bottom.

“Keep your eyes open beloved. How do you feel,” the older man asked, Dean’s pleasure his number one concern.

“My ass burns but it feels good. Definitely something to explore further.”

Cas moved one hand to teasingly rub against Dean’s leaking cock. “It’s obvious some part of you enjoyed the spanking.” He rubbed harder at the man’s erection and the blonde threw his head back as a moan escaped his throat.

“Alpha, please more. Wanna cum so bad,” the man begged.

“I like the sound of you riding me, watching you bounce on my cock,” the raven said, his voice full of lust.

Dean scrabbled to get the lube out of the drawer before dropping the bottle on Cas’ stomach. He wasn’t expecting the order that came out of the man’s mouth. “Turn around for me beloved. While I prep you, I want you to suck my cock and fondle my balls.”

The blonde had never moved so fast in his life. He was about to impale his mouth on the other man’s cock, “Nah ah Dean. You will pleasure me as I direct you. For right now, I want you to stroke my cock with one hand while you play with my balls with the other.”

“Cassss, you’re killing me man,” the Omega whined.

Cas slapped his ass hard, “You will do as I say, or you won’t get to cum and will have to watch me jack myself to completion. It’s your choice Dean.”

The younger man whimpered but did as ordered. He licked his hand before starting to pump Cas’ hard flesh with it. He used the other hand to slowly roll the man’s testicles. Once the Alpha was satisfied that Dean was following his orders, he grabbed the lube and squirted a small amount in his hand. He lubed one finger before circling Dean’s rim. The man jerked at the cold sensation but otherwise remained still. Cas pushed the tip of his finger inside and pulled it back out. He pushed back in slightly further and then pulled out again. He repeated this process until his whole finger was buried inside Dean.

“Alpha, please, I need more. Please,” the Omega whimpered.

The raven smiled, “I think you have been good and deserve more. I want you to now suckle on just my cockhead. Keep playing with my balls.”

Dean enthusiastically took the head in his mouth. He slurped at the flesh and teased the slit but never moved past the head. Cas enjoyed his mate’s mouth on him for a few seconds before lubing up a second finger. He repeated the process as he had with one finger. Sticking just the tips of both fingers in and then pulling them out. Once he had slid both fingers all the way in, he crooked his digits, applying pressure to Dean’s prostate.

The man gasped, Cas’ cock dropping from his mouth. He whimpered as his muscles spasmed around the fingers inside of him. He was already panting heavily and a light sheen of sweat coated his whole body.

“Dean,” the Alpha said sharply to get his mate’s attention.

The Omega looked over his shoulders, his eyes almost black with lust and his mouth hanging open as Cas continued to massage his prostate. “Did I tell you to stop sucking my cock?”

The man blushed but replied meekly, “No…sir.”

The raven felt a shiver ripple through his body at the word. “Then why did you stop? This is your warning. If you stop again without my order to, you will not be allowed to cum; am I understood?”

“Yes sir, sorry sir,” the blonde answered quickly before taking the head of his mate’s cock back in his mouth.

Cas grinned and ran a gentle hand down the man’s back while praising, “Good boy for me. Such a good boy for me.”

Dean’s flesh darkened in arousal and embarrassment at the praise, but he didn’t quit sucking.

“Alright beloved, you may now suck my entire cock. I can already feel my knot forming and I want you to use a hand to massage it like you’ve been doing with my balls. Don’t stop playing with them either,” the older man ordered.

He fought not to buck his hips into the wet heat of Dean’s talented mouth. He enjoyed the feeling of his cock being engulfed in tightness for a minute before coating a third finger and pushing inside his mate’s body. Once he could move three fingers in and out easily, he started stretching them inside Dean’s hole, wanting his mate properly stretched to receive his knot. He grazed against the man’s prostate and although Dean jerked, he didn’t let Cas’ cock slip from his mouth.

“Good boy, so good for me,” the Alpha praised repeatedly.

Dean preened under the approval of his mate. He increased the bobbing of his head as he sucked his mate’s flesh more vigorously. His own cock was trapped between their bodies and was leaking precum profusely and he was so close to cumming but he staved his orgasm off, not having permission.

Cas stretched his fingers again but couldn’t help the moan that slipped past his lips. His mate was hitting all the right pleasure points. He felt almost ready to burst just from the stimulation to his knot alone. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. He pulled his fingers out of Dean’s stretched hole.

“Alright, beloved, I want you on my cock so you can ride me,” the older man commanded.

Dean gave one last suck to Cas’ erection before popping off with an obscene sound before hastening to turn around and align his hole directly over Cas’ cock. The other man reached out and settled his hands on his hips while Dean grasped his cock and slowly slid onto it. Cas had done such a good job stretching him, that he didn’t even feel a burn as he sunk fully onto the hard flesh.

The blonde moaned as he was slowly filled up until his ass rested against the other man’s pelvis. He stayed still for a few seconds enjoying the feeling. He set his legs beneath him before rising up and dropping back down.

He started to speed up but Cas’ grip on his hips increased until it was painful causing him to whimper. “You will speed up when I tell you to beloved. Now, slow back down.”

Dean did as told and the pressure on his hips decreased. He continued the slow pace, but it wasn’t enough. It kept him aroused but it wasn’t helping to push him closer to the edge. He could feel the muscles in his legs trembling as he grew more and more tired.

“Cas, babe, please, I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up. Can I please speed up Alpha, please,” the man begged and sobbed all at the same time.

“Go ahead beloved, take what you need,” the Alpha replied gently.

Dean whined as he started speeding up. He could feel himself finally getting closer to the edge as every slide of Cas’ cock against his walls also pushed against his prostate. He was so close, but he needed a little more to topple him over.

“Cas, touch me please,” he asked on the verge of desperation.

Two pumps of the Alpha’s hand on his cock had the man clenching down around Cas’ erection and cum spewing from his cock. Dean’s whole body shook with aftershocks as the orgasm rushed through him. Cas continued to pump his erection, ensuring to get every last drop from it.

Cas pumped his hips hard into the man above him, close to his own orgasm as well. A few quick thrusts and his knot caught, and his cock erupted deep inside the Omega’s channel. He shouted Dean’s name as he felt the orgasm crash through him. He let his hands and head drop to the bed as the Omega collapsed on top of his chest.

They lay there panting for minutes as semen and sweat dried on their exhausted bodies. Their breathing finally slowed, and Cas pulled a blanket over their shivering bodies. Dean kissed him and they lazily made out for a while.

When Cas’ knot slipped out, Dean groaned at the feeling of being empty. He rolled off the Alpha and landed heavily on the bed; his limbs still felt like jelly. He looked over at Cas and the wolf had a large gummy smile.

“What are you so happy about,” Dean asked quietly.

“My wolf is extremely pleased with itself that it can satisfy its mate so thoroughly.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow, “Just the wolf?”

Cas shrugged, “I must admit I agree with him. You are so gorgeous to me beloved and I love bringing you pleasure.”

The Omega entwined their fingers, “You do a fantastic job at it. That was seriously some of the best sex I’ve ever had. My entire body is achy but in such a good way. I know my ass is gonna be sore, but I like the reminder of your claim on me.” Dean paused before asking in a small voice, “Is that normal?”

Cas’ smile was replaced by confusion, “As long as we both enjoy what we do, it doesn’t matter if it’s normal. What is normal anyway? We all have kinks Dean. Why would you think otherwise?”

The blonde dropped his eyes, “My roommate caught me watching porn one time and it involved BDSM. He said I was weird for watching stuff like that and couldn’t fathom how people got off on being hurt.”

“Did he even let you explain your side of it? It’s one thing to not like something, it’s another to be completely ignorant. You like what you like Dean and I will never make you feel ashamed for that. Did you like it when they hurt each other in those videos,” the Alpha, his voice only curious and nothing else.

The younger man blushed, “Some of it yeah. I didn’t like the caning and when they made each other bleed. A spanking like we did or with a paddle definitely got my cock interested. A little bit of flogging seemed alright but again not to the point where they were bleeding. Other stuff like edging, being tied up, and using toys are something that had me cumming pretty quickly. Uh, I really got off when they would use like electric plugs or the things that that placed around the head of your cock and into the slit and shoot electricity through it. Like seriously, had me cumming in seconds.”

Cas reached out and tilted Dean’s chin up so they could look at one another. “Never be afraid to tell me what you like. I have my own limits as well and there are things I would never be able to do to you even if you begged such as caning or making you bleed. I’m glad you have no desire for that either. The other stuff, I’m definitely open to trying on out. The last thing you described is called a corona stimulator with a urethral amplifier.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow and snorted, “How do you even know that?”

The Alpha shouldered him, “I have a much kinkier side than some realize, and I’ve done my research plus my own natural curiosity. I’ve almost thought about ordering some toys, but it just never felt right without having a mate to enjoy them with. But now, now, we are going to have so much fun my sweet Omega.”

The Omega shivered at the other man’s words. “Can’t deny I’m excited. Uh, thanks for not making fun of me and being willing to talk. Benny never let me explain, just said he didn’t want to catch me watching it again.”

Cas trailed light touches down the man’s cheek, “You’re welcome beloved. I will always be willing to talk and if we are seriously considering exploring a kinkier relationship, we will have to be open to talking. That kind of practice is built on communication because someone could get seriously injured otherwise. We both have our limits and we have to be willing to listen to each other.”

Dean squinted his eyes in confusion, “Even the top can have limits? I thought all that safeword stuff was for the bottom?”

“Think about it like this. I quit spanking you when I saw you crying, and your skin was heated up. I was content with stopping it there. If you had asked me to continue, I wouldn’t have been comfortable doing so because I would be afraid to hurt you more than either of us want. It’s possible for a submissive to ask a dominant to do things they aren’t comfortable with. If you were into pain like using a cane, I don’t think I could give that to you. I might try but I am pretty sure I would have to safeword out of that situation. Doing things that is outside of our comfort range could cause serious psychological damage to both of us,” the Alpha explained.

The blonde pursed his lips but nodded. “I never thought of it like that. I know I’ve read some stories where the submissive wasn’t comfortable with what was going on but wanted to please their Dom more than worry about themselves. They said it caused some serious issues.”

The raven nodded, “Exactly. If you are uncomfortable with something, then you must tell me regardless of how you think it will make me feel. Allowing yourself to get hurt just to please me won’t please me in the long run. It only works if we are both willing to tell the other when our limits have been reached. I would never be mad at you for safewording.”

“You really have read up on this stuff huh? It makes sense but I could see how someone wouldn’t want to safeword. If we were doing something you were really into, but I wasn’t, I would still want to do it to make you happy.”

“I would have to figure out how to meet that need some other way or learn to live without. Just as I would ask the same of you. We have to trust one another for this to work,” Cas reiterated.

Dean smiled and snuggled up closer to the other man, “I do trust you Cas, so much. If we do start exploring, I promise to tell you if something is just not right. I read about subdrop and I’m not in any hurry to experience that. It sounded pretty bad.”

“I agree and Doms can drop too if they don’t think they’ve met their sub’s needs or if they did something the sub didn’t like. Doms need aftercare as much as a sub does, just in a different way. Subs need to be told how good they did and how proud their Dom is. Doms need to be reassured that everything that was done was approved of.”

“I really did like when you praised me, like I was soaking that shit up like a sponge and it just made me want to please you more. Cas, you did an awesome job at meeting all my needs. There isn’t a single thing I would change about what we just did,” the Omega reassured his Alpha.

Cas’ face lit up, “Thank you beloved for ensuring that everything was wanted.”

Dean pressed gentle kisses to the other man’s lips, “I love you Cas.”

“I love you too. Now, how about we go shower so I can text Balth and we can go to town and pick up some food to cook for tonight?”

“Sounds like a plan!”


	7. Abandonment Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns another true when Balthazar and Charlie come over. How will he and Cas handle the aftermath?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is up! Only one more chapter to go and then this story is coming to an end.

Dean and Cas were just walking out the grocery store, their arms laden with bags when they heard Cas’ name called out. They were already at Dean’s car which they had picked up earlier and dropped the bags to the ground. The blonde looked in the direction he heard the voice call from and saw a tall man with dark blonde hair walking towards them.

He felt Cas tense up next to him and watched as the Alpha took a small step in front of him, blocking him slightly from the harsh gaze of the other man. As he got closer, Dean saw a smile on his face, but it didn’t come close to reaching his eyes. It looked clod and calculating.

“Castiel, nice to see you out and about today; how are you,” the man asked, his eyes cutting to rake over Dean.

“Lucifer, I’m fine and how are you.”

“I’m good. Just came back from a meeting with the rest of the elders. We are hoping for good news from you this full moon Alpha. We would hate for you to have to step down as pack Alpha, but you understand we must follow tradition,” his voice dripped with fake honey.

“Yes, of course, tradition must always be upheld. I wouldn’t dream of breaking it. I hope the rest of the elders are good,” Cas answered, not mentioning Dean to the other man.

“Yes, they are. Who is this lovely gentleman behind you,” the elder asked, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air.

Dean was glad there was a breeze blowing and it was carrying his scent behind him. He watched anger flash through the elder’s blue eyes. The Omega wasn’t sure but something about this man made him extremely uneasy and he knew Cas was no different.

“This is Dean, a friend of mine. He’s spending some time here, trying to see if he might relocate here. We really must be going Lucifer; I’m having a small get together at my house tonight and I can’t be late for my own party, now can I?”

“No, you can’t can you. I’ll see you at the pack gathering… _Alpha.”_ Dean barely managed not to growl at the way the man said the last word as he walked away.

“Cas…”

“Get in the car now and drive. We will talk once we are out the parking lot,” the Alpha ordered quickly.

Dean didn’t even think about arguing, wanting to put as much distance between them and Lucifer as possible. He breathed a sigh of relief a few minutes later as they drove down the highway. Cas reached over and wound their hands together.

“That is Lucifer Morningstar. He is one of the elders, but he is also the one in line to take over the pack should I fail to procure a mate. He’s a very conniving and vindictive person and he will be furious when I announce you as my mate in a few days.” Cas rubbed at his eyes, his shoulders slumping. He suddenly looked bone tired.

“Will he try and challenge you for Alpha?”

“He could but I’m a better fighter than he is. Truthfully speaking, I’m the best fighter our pack has, and it is one of the reasons I have kept control of the pack for so long without a mate. Now that I have you, the likelihood of me being challenged will drop significantly,” the man explained as he leaned his back against the seat.

“Why is that? I mean, in real wolf packs the Alphas are challenged fairly regularly, aren’t they?”

“We might turn into wolves, but we still have a human brain. Humans like consistency and having to deal with an everchanging leadership would be very disconcerting. I’ve already proved to be a suitable Alpha as far as being able to lead. Now with you as my mate, it will settle the pack completely. There will still be a challenge here and there, usually from younger hotheaded teenagers, but they are just looking to get their feet wet.”

Dean shuddered as he thought about the elder, “I didn’t like him. There was something almost evil about him.”

Cas squeezed his hand reassuringly, “I understand. Lucifer has never set well with me either. He works in the next city over and is one of the top lawyers in the state and has no problem sticking it to people. I’ve heard he’s ruthless in a courtroom.”

“Whatever the reason may be, he gave me the creeps.”

“Thankfully, we won’t have to see him too much.”

They spent the rest of the drive home in comfortable silence. A few hours later, Balth walked through the door, two cases of beer hanging from his hands. Charlie walked in a few minutes later, her arms laden with homemade dip and chips. The four of them had a fun night swimming in the pool and enjoying good food. It was like old times when they would hang out after school, just enjoying each other’s company.

Dean was inside grabbing another beer from the fridge when he turned around and ran into Balthazar. “Sorry man, didn’t see you there. I could have grabbed a beet for you if you wanted.”

“It’s fine, I wanted to tell you something anyway. Thank you. I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time. I’m glad I didn’t run you out of town.”

A ghost of a smile crossed the blonde’s face, “You were actually the one that helped me realize I didn’t want to live without him. He may not be my whole dream, but he’s a big part and I wouldn’t be happy without him.”

“I realize that now. I’m glad you two are so happy. You handling everything ok? You’re gonna shift for the first time in a few days and will go into your first heat pretty soon after,” the man said nonchalantly as he grabbed a beer.

The color drained from Dean’s cheeks, “Wait, what? I mean, Cas has told me about the whole heat thing and I’m okay with that but what do you mean I’ll have one soon?”

“An Omega will go into heat within seventy-two hours of their first shift. I’m surprised he didn’t tell you since it will almost be guaranteed that you will get pregnant from it. We are the most fertile during a heat and with you guys being true mates, it will be almost impossible for you not to get pregnant. Cas didn’t explain this to you,” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde shook his head slowly, staggering from the fridge into one of the kitchen chairs. “I’m cool with the whole heat thing but dude, I’m not ready to be pregnant yet. I wanted to get a few years of just me and Cas plus I’m starting a new job and how the hell will I explain that? I’m not ready to be a dad yet!”

“I think you and Cas need to talk about this. I’ll tell him to come in here,” the Brit said as he walked out the kitchen.

A minute later, the Alpha walked in, concern on his face. He pulled a chair in front of Dean and sat down in it. He grabbed for the Omega’s hand, trying to ground the panicking man.

“Why didn’t you tell me I would go into heat right after shifting? Or better yet, that there’s like a ninety-nine percent chance I’ll get pregnant from it. I’m not ready for kids Cas,” the man exclaimed, trying to keep hysteria from creeping into his voice.

“Beloved, I’m sorry. I should have but I was scared that you would react just like this. There is birth control Omegas can take but even if we had gotten you some, there wouldn’t have been enough time for it to become effective. I shouldn’t have mated you so close to the full moon and we wouldn’t have to worry about this,” the Alpha dropped his eyes in shame.

“What am I going to tell people at my job Cas? I can’t just tell them I got fat!” The Alpha chuckled and Dean growled, “I swear to God, you keep laughing and your furry ass is sleeping outside tonight.”

Cas’ immediately quieted. “I’m sorry beloved I wasn’t laughing at you, I promise. I forget that you weren’t raised with a wolf pack.”

“You weren’t either asshole,” Dean snapped.

The Alpha held his hands up, “Fair enough. I was laughing because you won’t have to worry about telling your co-workers you got fat, as if that could even happen.”

The Omega cocked an eyebrow, “Wanna explain?”

“We have a pack witch beloved who can give you a charm that will hide your appearance from that of humans. They would only see you how you normally are not as being pregnant. Rowena is very good at her job; she has been with us for generations. Is that the only thing you were concerned with,” the Alpha asked, giving a gentle squeeze to the man’s hands.

“Cas, we just got back together. We’re still figuring out how we work. We still have to get all my junk moved in and I have to tell Sam and Dad. I have to call corporate and tell them where I’m settling down so they can get me settled with the closest business. There’s so much to do with us, how would we handle a baby being thrown into the mix? I kind of wanted a few years, just you and me before a kid came along,” the Omega admitted, afraid Cas would be upset.

“Oh Dean, I know it’s scary beloved and you make a lot of good points. Some of them are easy fixes. Moving your stuff and telling your family won’t take too long. I understand your work is important and I will do anything I can to help you make that transition as easy for you as possible. We may still get some time to ourselves, there’s no guarantee you will get pregnant,” the Alpha replied, trying to convince his mate.

“Balth said since we are true mates, it’s almost unheard of for me not to get pregnant,” the man deadpanned.

Cas muttered something under his breath that Dean didn’t catch. He sighed, “He is correct but it’s not a hundred percent chance. I would have loved to have a year or two of just us and again I apologize for mating you so close to the full moon. I did a piss poor job at thinking all this through and now I’m stressing you out.”

“We’re both to blame Cas. I should have asked more questions and made sure I really knew what I was getting into.”

The Alpha flew to his feet and started pacing, “Dammit Dean, don’t pin this on you. It’s my fault, I’m the wolf; you’re the one transitioning and I should have thought everything through but instead I acted like any other Alpha and let my knot do the talking.”

“Cas, stop, you couldn’t have thought of everything and I was asking for it that night. I’m mad, yeah but nothing can be done about it now,” the blonde said, trying to comfort his mate.

“If I didn’t fuck you during your heat, we wouldn’t have to worry about anything. Maybe there’s a spell or something that Rowena could cast. There has to be some way of keeping you from getting pregnant.”

The Alpha suddenly threw his hands up and snarled before running out the kitchen. Dean ran after him, calling his name but the older man ignored him. The Omega made it to the porch just as the wolf disappeared into the bushes. Dean called out for his mate one last time, but he was gone.

He headed back inside, grabbed a few blankets, and then curled up on the bench outside, waiting for Cas to return. He pulled his phone out and dialed a number.

“Hey Dean.”

“Hey Sammy. You got time?”

“For you, always.”

“I’ve got something pretty big to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anybody. It would put me and Cas and a whole bunch of other people in danger,” the older Winchester warned.

“Whatever secret you’re telling me, I’ll keep it.”

Dean took the next thirty minutes to tell Sam everything that had happened since he pulled into a small diner in Montana. For his part, Sam was attentive and let Dean talk without asking too many questions. Eventually the Omega fell silent, his story having been told.

“Wow Dean, that’s a lot. I’m not sure what to say.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I’m so confused right now Sam. I’m pissed that Cas didn’t tell me about the whole going into heat thing, I mean, he’s had so much on his mind, he was bound to forget some stuff. This was a pretty big thing to forget to mention, though,” the blonde said exasperatedly.

“It is and you have a right to be mad. Having a baby is pretty huge but you’ve always wanted to be a dad and have a family. You and Cas would make awesome parents,” the younger Winchester encouraged.

“We just got back together. We’ve barely spent any time together. What if…what if Cas realized we aren’t compatible, and it was all a mistake and he leaves again?”

“You’re not really afraid of having a baby are you,” Sam asked softly.

Dean couldn’t stop the sob that bubbled from his throat. “Couples break up all the time because of someone becoming pregnant. I’m gonna get fat and bitchy and what if Cas just doesn’t want to deal with that shit? I couldn’t raise a kid on my own!”

“Cas loves you; you guys are mated which is pretty much wolf married, right? You said you guys are soulmates which means you are perfect for each other,” the brother replied, trying to make his sibling see reason.

“We were perfect for each other eight years ago and he left. We had a disagreement and he ran into the woods instead of staying and talking to me, so why wouldn’t he leave now,” Dean asked softly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

The Omega’s head snapped up when he heard a rustling in the bushes. Cas walked out the woods and onto the porch where he quickly shifted. He grabbed the phone from Dean’s hand.

“Sam, Dean will call you back later,” he said, hanging up the call without waiting for an answer.

The Alpha dropped to his knees and reached out to cup Dean’s face in his hands. He wiped the tears away as he looked into the beautiful green eyes he loved so much.

“Dean, beloved, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left, not eight years ago, not now, not ever but I promise you I will never leave you again. I love you and you mean the world to me. You are the other half of my soul and there is not another person, human or wolf, who could ever hope to compete with you. You are the reason for every smile, every laugh, every good thing that’s ever happened to me. I have made so many mistakes in my life but becoming your friend all those years ago and your mate days ago, are the best two choices I’ve ever made.

You think that I’m going to grow tired of you, but I wake up and wonder when you’re gonna realize that you could do so much better than me. Or you’re gonna wake up and tell me that you can’t let these past eight years go and I couldn’t argue with you because I don’t deserve you Dean. You have always been this beautiful, bright soul and you deserve the world. 

I can’t take back what I did but I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I will do everything in my power to make sure you never feel abandoned again, that you never question whether I’m coming back. You are my rock, my world, and without you there is no me.”

The Omega released a broken cry before sliding off the bench and crawling into his Alpha’s arms. Cas pulled him in as tight as possible, burying his face in the man’s shoulder.

“Cas, I love you too and I’m sorry for doubting you. I don’t want to, but I can’t not. I know we are soulmates, but my brain just keeps going back to when you left. I couldn’t do it again; I couldn’t handle you leaving again. I wouldn’t make it and the thought of leaving my child behind, it’s awful. I don’t know how to make the voices stop,” the blonde sobbed into the man’s chest.

“I just have to prove to you I won’t leave. I don’t care if it takes the rest of our lives to convince you, but I’m never leaving you again, I promise Dean. I swear to you, I will never leave you again,” the Alpha cried.

“Babe, I want you there for my heat. I need you and if I get pregnant, then so be it. We’ll figure it out…together.”

“Together.”

Dean woke the next morning wrapped in his Alpha’s arms. Last night had been a big moment for them but something inside of the Omega had settled. They had a fight and Cas had ran away but he came back; he hadn’t abandoned the blonde. His return had helped to soothe Dean’s brain and trying to convince himself that Cas wasn’t going to walk out on him again. He had forgiven the Alpha but the doubt at the back of his mind just wouldn’t go away and if he wondered if it ever would entirely.

“You are thinking way too hard at this early in the morning, you know that,” the raven grumbled from behind him.

Dean rolled over and placed a kiss against the other man’s lips. “Just thinking about last night.” He felt the other men tense and hastened to reassure him, “It’s ok, I actually feel better this morning. Even though you ran off, you coming back seemed to help my brain realize that you aren’t leaving anytime soon. What did you run off for anyways?”

Cas nuzzled into his shoulders and placed open mouth kisses against his mating mark. “I went to Rowena to see if she had any solutions to our predicament. She nearly bashed my head in when I suggested not spending your heat with you; said that there would be no way for you to get through it without me. I then asked her if there was any kind of fast acting birth control potion she could make but like I told you, they all take a few weeks minimum to become effective.”

Dean placed a few kisses to the mark he had left on Cas’ mating gland. “Babe, you realize me getting pregnant wasn’t what was really freaking me out. I know I said we had a lot of things to work out but those were all excuses. My abandonment issues were the real problem.”

“I heard you say as much to Sam and my running away last night really didn’t help that at all,” the older man replied gloomily.

“Actually, it did. Like I said, you showed that even if you run off, you’re coming back. I’m not saying you run off every time we get into an argument but the fact that you returned is what helped calm me down.” Dean wrapped an arm around the other man’s waist, trying to reassure his mate.

Cas smiled before leaning over and catching the Omega’s lips in a brief but passionate kiss. “I promise what happened eight years ago will never happen again. I will always return to you. I am sorry for not telling you everything sooner, I know I should have but I was scared. I’m so afraid of doing or saying something that’s gonna make you say it’s the final straw and you walk away permanently.”

“It seems we both suffer from separation issues. I think it’s good that we’ve got it out in the open, so we know how to handle things from now on. It’s all about communication, right?”

“Absolutely. Speaking of communication, what is on the agenda today?” Dean started fidgeting and dropped his eyes. “Beloved, what is on your mind?”

“What if we called Bobby over? I kind of want to figure this out before you introduce me to a whole pack of wolves.”

“Are you sure you’re up for it,” the Alpha asked concerned.

“Yeah, I think so. Better now than never, I guess.”

“Ok, I’ll call him after we have some coffee and wake up. I want to take a shower after my run through the forest last night.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow and grinned, “Would you like some company?”

“You’re insatiable,” the older man joked.

“Eight years Cas, we’ve got eight years to make up for,” the Omega reminded with a smile on his face.

“Let’s go see if we can’t make up a few weeks then.” Cas slid from the bed and hurried into the bathroom, Dean close on his heels.

A couple hours later, the three men sat outside on the front porch. It had been a tearful reunion between Bobby and Dean who hadn’t seen each other in years. Bobby had been surprised that the two were mates but said it made sense in the end.

“Can’t imagine two better souls matched up to one another. You idjits have a good balance for each other. Now, let’s sit down and talk about why we are all here.”

They sat down and Cas explained to Bobby everything that happened the night with Gordon. The older Alpha sat and listened, taking in everything the younger Alpha had to say. Once Cas was done talking, Bobby sat there for a few minutes thinking. The other two shared glances between them but said nothing.

After a while, “I have two possible solutions to the problem, well kind of three. One of them you aren’t going to be too keen on testing out though,” the man said simply.

Dean took a deep breath before asking, “Ok, what do you think?”

“The first answer might be as simple as you only have to obey orders from Cas. Sometimes true mates are so attuned to each other, that they can ignore other wolves. That will be easy enough to test. The second option might be that you are able to ignore any Alpha’s orders if you have a high enough adrenaline rush masking your body’s normal Omega response. You were so amped up with Gordon yelling at you that you were more focused on defending yourself and Cas, that your body simply didn’t react. A little trickier since neither Cas nor myself would be comfortable yelling at you trying to invoke an epinephrine response,” Bobby explained.

The Omega looked at his Alpha, “Translate please.”

“Basically, if you were scared or startled enough, your reaction to that is enough to subdue your reaction to following an order. This would be easiest to achieve by threatening or scaring you like Gordon did. Bobby is right, it would be hard for either of us to instill that kind of response in you though.” Cas explained, trying to think of ways to test that theory.

“Ok, makes sense. So, what’s the third option?”

Bobby eyed Cas, “Remember, this is just a possible solution, not that we have to test it out.” After a nod from the other Alpha, “The third choice might be that you don’t have to follow a stranger’s order, only those of friends and family. The only way to test that out would be…”

“Absolutely not,” the raven growled. “I will not allow some stranger to order Dean around. The damage that they could do is too high.”

Bobby held his hands up in surrender, “Like I said, not saying it has to be done, it’s only a possibility. I wouldn’t want to do it either.”

“Wait, it would just have to be a stranger to me, right? Cas could always bring someone he trusts that I’ve never met so then they would still be a stranger to me,” the blonde suggested.

Cas looked at Bobby to see what the other man thought. He shrugged his shoulders, “It makes sense. As long as the person is a stranger to Dean, it shouldn’t matter if they are to you or not.”

Cas pulled Dean closer to him protectively, “I want to try that option out last. Let’s try the first one. That will be simple enough to test. All you need to do is give Dean a simple order.”

“Dean, if I just told you to stand up, would that be ok,” he asked the Omega.

“Yeah Bobby, that’s fine.”

“Dean stand up,” the Alpha ordered gently.

The Omega shot to his feet, not even thinking about it.

“So much for that theory. Dean, see if you can sit down.”

The blonde tried to force his body to sit, but he couldn’t break the hum of the previous order that spread through his head. “I can’t Bobby. I’m trying but all my mind can think about is standing.”

He sighed, “Dean, you can sit now if you want. You don’t have to stand.”

The younger man quickly sat, curling back into his Alpha’s side, a slight tremor in his body.

“I’m not leaving this house until I don’t have to follow orders. I hate this,” he whimpered.

“It’s by far the worst part of an Omega’s biology. I promise, I won’t leave you alone if we do go out. You went shopping yesterday and nothing happened. We’ll get through this like any other couple,” the Alpha replied, running an arm gently over the other man’s back, trying to calm him.

“Cas, is there someone you trust enough but is a stranger to me that might be able to come over”

“I told you I wanted to try that option out last,” the Alpha warned.

“I know but are either of you going to start yelling at me? Even if you did, as long as I’m expecting it, my body isn’t going to go into fight or flight mode is it,” the Omega asked.

“Hmph, when did you get so smart,” Cas growled.

“About two years ago when I earned two degrees at once,” the blonde quipped back.

The younger Alpha rolled his eyes, “Whatever. I do have a friend in mind. Do you know someone by the name of Meg Masters?”

“Nope,” Dean replied, popping the p.

Cas called his friend real quick and she said she would be out to his place within fifteen minutes. The three men talked casually until a bright red Camaro pulled into Cas’ yard. A short woman with black hair walked up to the porch. Cas stood up and hugged his friend tightly. Besides Charlie and Balthazar, she had become one of his closest friends since moving out to Montana to take over the pack.

“Alright, Clarence, what’s going on?”

“Meg, my mate, Dean, was able to ignore a direct order from Gordon a few nights ago and we are trying to test his limits of having to follow an Alpha’s commands. We know he follows mine and he had to follow Bobby’s who is an old friend of his. We are trying to see if he has to follow a stranger’s orders as well. If you would please just order him to stand up, we would like to see if he obeys it,” the Alpha explained.

She looked at Dean and cocked an eyebrow, silently asking if he was ok with her giving him an order. He gave a quick nod. “Dean, stand up and walk over here,” she ordered in a casual voice.

All eyes went to the Omega. He didn’t get up as quick as he did with Bobby, but he did end up following the order, coming to stand by Cas who wrapped an arm around his waist as Dean buried his face into the other man’s neck. The Alpha could feel the tension radiating off the other man’s body.

“Dean, you can go sit back down if you want,” the female released him from the command.

The younger male shook his head, but Cas said, “Actually, why don’t you. I need to talk to Meg for a second in private.”

The blonde looked at the man curiously. He went and stood next to the railing, looking out at the yard instead of sitting back down. Cas and Meg walked inside without saying another word.

“Dean, we are going to figure this out. I know it bothers you, but all Omegas go through this phase. You’ll be over it in no time,” Bobby spoke up.

He sighed, “I know Bobby; doesn’t mean I have to like it any better.”

“I know son. I also know how you get in that head of yours and blame everything on yourself. Don’t do that because you’re no different than any other Omega out there. You’re not doing any worse than any other person.”

Before Dean could reply, “DEAN WINCHESTER, SIT YOUR ASS DOWN ON THAT BENCH LIKE I SAID!”

Both men on the porch jumped at the shouted order. Dean spun and locked eyes on the female Alpha who stood in the doorway, his heart pumping fast. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears, and he tried to calm it.

“Meg, what the fuck was that for? You nearly gave me a heart attack,” he snapped at the smiling woman.

“Well, Clarence, I think we got our answer,” she said self-assuredly.

“It seems we do Meg,” he answered as he shoved past her to wrap Dean into his arms.

“What answer is that,” the Omega glared at his mate.

“It seems that if your mind is side tracked, then you won’t follow the order given. You were so focused on the fact she yelled at you, that your brain didn’t even register the command given by Meg,” he explained with a smirk.

The Omega was taken aback as what Cas just said sunk in. “You’re right. I didn’t even feel an urge to go sit back down, I was scared shitless at her randomly yelling at me.”

“I know I said we would discuss any order given but I wasn’t sure how else to test that theory. I’m sorry if it upset you,” the Alpha at least looked slightly apologetic.

“It’s fine Cas, I get it. At least now we know what orders I can ignore. Apparently, ones that are shouted at me. Now, we just have to work on me learning how to ignore regular commands. You and I are gonna be working on that until I don’t have to follow even your orders.”

Cas chuckled, “Whatever you want beloved.”

“This has been fun, but I have to get going. Clarence, if you need me again, you know how to get ahold of me. See you at the full moon run,” she called out as she walked off the porch back to her car.

All three men said goodbye as they watched her drive away. Bobby left soon after, saying he had work to get back to. He owned the local auto shop and he had a busy schedule for the day. Soon, the couple were left alone.


	8. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas presents Dean as his mate on the night of the full moon. Dean shifts for the first time and then goes into his first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is up! Hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have!

“Let’s get to work. Give me an order.”

“Dean, let’s just enjoy the day. There will be plenty of time. You still need to call your job and get set up with the local office. We have to plan a day to go get your stuff from storage. We need to plan a trip to Kansas to go visit your dad and my grandparents. We should also invite Sam to come spend some time with us if he has no classes right now,” the Alpha reminded his mate.

“Ughh, why do you have to be such a grown up,” the Omega complained as he headed inside, his mate laughing behind him.

A few days later found Dean and Cas standing in the middle of a large clearing in the forest behind the Alpha’s house. All around them the entire pack was gathered. Dean made out some of the faces but most of them were completely unknown to him.

He stood next to Cas and it was causing quite the stir. He heard lots of people whispering, some kept sneaking looks in his direction, while others flat out pointed to him. He knew they were all wondering who this stranger was to the Alpha.

Suddenly, Cas moved to stand in the middle of everyone gathered and silence settled throughout the pack within seconds. Every eye was now glued onto their Alpha. Cas slowly turned so that he could look at each and every person.

As he moved, he spoke, “I have been the Alpha of this pack for the past seven years. In that time, I have never taken a mate and my stone has never glowed or guided me away from the pack to find a mate. Many of you have come to doubt my ability to lead this pack. There were rumors that since my stone never guided me, I had no mate and therefore was unsuited to be pack Alpha. I stand before you tonight to say, your worries can be put to rest. My stone never guided me to the person I was to mate with because I was already partially bonded to them”

There was a collective gasp from the gathered people as his words sunk in. One wolf spoke up, “You mean you’ve been living with a partial bond all this time?”

Cas nodded, “That is correct. Many of you know that my first few months with the pack were rough and there were days when I was unable to fulfill my duties because I was suffering from depression. It is because I had left my mate behind so that he would have the opportunity to follow his own dreams instead of giving them up to be with me. That is now in the past because a few days ago, my mate and I were reunited.”

Cas quit moving when he was facing Dean. He held his hand out and the Omega eagerly walked forward. He didn’t care that everyone was looking at him, he only had eyes for his Alpha. When he reached the wolf, Cas gave him a quick kiss on the lips before looking back up, this time his gaze directed at a specific group.

“Elders, I, Castiel Novak, pack Alpha present to you my true mate and Omega Dean Winchester. We have already completed our bond and tonight, Dean shall shift into his wolf form for the first time,” the man said proudly.

One of the elders stepped forward, “Prove to us he is your mate Castiel.”

“Gladly.”

Cas pulled his mating stone from his pocket and held it out to Dean. They locked eyes with one another as the blonde reached out and covered the rock with his hand. There were lots of gasps heard around them as the rock glowed brighter than any stone they had ever seen before.

The pair continued to stare at each other, mouthing the words, “I love you” until a voice clearing cut through the fog. Both men turned to the elder.

“This mating is accepted. Castiel shall stay the Alpha of the Novak Pack along with his mate Dean Winchester. Long may you reign, and may your reign bring peace and prosperity to this pack,” he announced for the whole pack to hear.

The clearing burst into shouts of happiness and congratulations at the accepting mating. With the moon high in the sky, people started shedding their clothes and shifting into their wolves. Within minutes, the clearing was nearly empty. The only ones remaining were three elders, Charlie, Balthazar, Cas, and Dean.

One of the elders were Lucifer who stormed over to Dean and Cas. When Cas saw the man approaching, he pushed Dean behind him. He let out a low growl as the elder got near.

“You never told me this was your mate the other day Castiel. Why would you hide such a thing?”

“It didn’t seem like something you needed to know at the time,” the Alpha replied curtly.

Lucifer looked at Dean and glared. “You showed up in the nick of time. Castiel would have lost the pack had he not presented a mate tonight. How convenient,” he spat.

The Omega gave a low growl of his own. “You will never get this pack Lucifer. Even if you challenged Cas, he would kick your sorry butt.”

The elder saw red, shoving Cas to the side and grabbing a handful of Dean’s shirt. “You will apologize for your insolence pup. I am an elder and you will give me respect.”

Dean rolled his eyes, fury overriding the order. “I don’t have to give you anything and I sure as hell ain’t apologizing. Why don’t you tuck tail and run.”

Lucifer’s eyes turned a dark red in fury. He raised a hand which had turned into a clawed foot and was about to bring it across Dean’s face when he heard a voice call out, “Elder Lucifer, you will not hit that Omega.”

The Alpha snarled before shoving Dean to the ground and turning to face the other two elders. “He disrespected me; I was only punishing him how I see fit.”

Dean, who was now back on his feet with Cas’ help, snorted. “I’m sorry if not bowing down to you is disrespect. I don’t bow down to arrogant asshats like yourself.”

Lucifer spun around, ready to punch the Omega.

“Lucifer, get control of yourself. You are an elder and if you don’t act like one, you will lose that position.”

Cas stood in front of Dean, his stance ready for a fight. “I’m sorry you’re pissed that you don’t get to become Alpha of the pack but if you harm Dean, I will not hesitate to retaliate. Think about your next move very carefully.”

Lucifer looked between Cas and the elders before snarling one last time and shifting into a large blonde wolf and running off. They all watched him go in silence. The elders gave a curt nod to Cas before walking off leaving Dean, Cas, Charlie, and Balthazar alone.

They had discussed it, and these were the only people Dean wanted around when he shifted for the first time. Besides his brother and father, they were the most important people to him. He trusted them with his life.

“Are you ready beloved?”

“More so than anything else in my entire life.”

At that moment, Dean felt something raise its head and stir inside him. He groaned as he felt claws rake along his insides uncomfortably. He locked eyes with his mate.

“I feel it Cas, the wolf, uh, my wolf.”

“Let him out beloved. It will feel like he is taking over but he’s not. Don’t be afraid. Let him out so that we may run together this night.”

The Omega nodded and reached out to the beast inside. It was almost tangible in his mind. He could see a shaggy face inside of his head, the eyes pleading to be let out. Dean reached out, coaxing the wolf forward so that it could take over. He smiled when the animal bounded forward.

Dean fell to the ground, fur sprouting all over his body. He heard his clothes ripping as his body was reshaped to stand on four legs rather than two. He felt his face elongating and turning into a muzzle. His ears grew and became points, his hands and feet turned into paws with long claws on each toe, and the weirdest thing was to feel a tail growing out from the base of his spine.

It felt like forever to the Omega but in reality, it took less than a minute for a large tan and gray wolf to be where the human once had. He laid curled on the ground, trying to get accustomed to all the new sensations he now had as a canine. His hearing and smell were the first things he noticed since his eyes were still closed.

His nose was assaulted with hundreds of different scents and he could hear the forest in a way he never had before. Even his own breathing sounded like a tornado to his sensitive ears. His eyes opened wide when he felt a wet tongue lick his nose. Cas was laying in front of him, his blue eyes full of concern.

_“Beloved, just relax. Let your body get used to all your heightened senses. It will be disconcerting for the first few minutes until you adjust. You did so wonderful and you are an absolutely stunning wolf.”_

Dean’s eyes widened in shock at being able to hear his mate’s voice.

 _“It’s ok. All wolves share a common telepathic link. Just direct your thoughts to whoever you want to hear them. Right now, only you can hear what I’m saying because I’m projecting to you only. Just try it,”_ the black wolf encouraged.

 _“Cas,”_ he reached out tentatively.

_“Good job beloved. Are you ready to try and stand up now?”_

Dean nodded his head and tried to get to his feet. He rose shakily but thankfully did not fall. Cas was standing close enough to support him if need be as he took his first hesitant steps as a wolf. After the first few steps, he was walking confidently in his new body.

 _“You did awesome Dean! That was one of the fastest shifts I’ve ever seen,”_ Charlie called through their bond.

 _“Definitely impressive mate. If you two are good, Char and I are going to head out so you guys can have the night to yourselves,”_ Balthazar spoke up.

 _“Uh, thank you for being here for me. We will all have to go running together some night,”_ Dean called to his friends.

The two wolves gave a joyful bark before running into the trees. Cas and Dean watched them until they disappeared. Once they were gone, Cas slid his entire body alongside his mate’s, ensuring Dean smelled of his Alpha. He repeated this motion on the other side, the Omega standing stock still.

 _“You feeling a little possessive Cas,”_ the younger wolf joked.

He barked out loud when teeth nipped at his shoulder. He glared at his mate before lowering his head in submission. The taller wolf nipped at the flesh again before jumping back and going into a play bow.

Dean was worried about not understanding wolf behavior but like Cas had assured him, his wolf would know. The Omega lowered his shoulders so that his butt was in the air and his tail wagged behind him, accepting Cas’ gesture.

For the next few minutes, the wolves played as if they were pups. They wrestled and tumbled with each other until both their coats were covered in a layer of dirt and leaves. They stopped when Cas pinned Dean to the ground, his jaws holding the tan wolf’s scruff lightly between his teeth.

Dean lowered his head and pinned his ears back, his tail drooping in submission to his Alpha. Cas growled and shook the wolf’s scruff before releasing. He stood over his mate and licked at the back of Dean’s head, offering affection. The Omega let his mate clean him for a few seconds before shooting forward and standing to his feet.

His eyes were bright with laughter at Cas’ surprised look. _“Come catch me Alpha,”_ he called as he bolted into the woods.

He heard a howl behind him and knew Cas was hot on his heels. He released his own howl, delight spreading through his body as he ran. He had never felt such elation in his life. He thought after mating with Cas, he had felt complete; he had been wrong. Now, as he ran through the woods on four feet, he felt whole. The feeling of the powerful wolf and the sounds of his mate hot on his trail gave him a feeling of joy he had never felt before.

Soon enough, Cas caught up to him, but he ran beside his mate rather than tackle him to the ground. Their shoulders touched every so often as they continued to run through the trees and enjoy this special moment. They ran for hours before Dean started to feel exhaustion creep in.

Cas guided him to a small cave, and they settled down in it. The large Alpha immediately curled beside his smaller Omega.

_“Are we not going to shift back?”_

_“No, it is too cold to be in our human forms, especially in this cave. We will rest here for a bit and then head home. I didn’t realize just how far from home we had come. I was taking delight in running with you too much. You are very distracting,”_ the Alpha chided.

Dean shouldered his mate, _“Whatever. Thank you, babe. This has been the best night of my life. Being a wolf is fucking awesome!”_

_“I’m glad you’re enjoying it so much. I can’t wait until you go through your heat and you start producing slick. They say fucking in wolf form is a unique but exhilarating experience.”_

_“Wait, even as a wolf, I’ll be able to produce slick. That’s kind of awesome! This whole producing your own lubrication thing doesn’t sound all that bad,”_ the blonde replied.

Cas chuckled softly in his head. _“I’m glad you’re taking it in such good stride. We will have to go buy slick proof sheets and underwear. Although, another way to make sure you don’t slick on everything has popped into my mind.”_

 _“Oh really, and what is that,”_ the Omega asked huskily.

 _“I might have been online looking at plugs that you could wear. I’ve found a few that I’m quite partial to. Wearing one would ensure you wouldn’t get slick on anything, plus it would keep you nice and open and I would be able to slide my cock in you whenever I want without the need for prep.”_ Even though they were talking telepathically, Cas’ voice had somehow dropped two octaves, sending shivers through the Omega’s body.

 _“God Cas, I wish I could slick now so you could fuck me. My cock is already getting hard. We are so ordering them tomorrow. That sounds so fucking hot. I ain’t got a problem wearing a plug all the time, I like feeling full,”_ the Omega admitted.

The Alpha whined at the fact that he couldn’t take his mate at that very moment, his own cock having hardened inside its sheath. He startled when he felt the wolf next to him shift back to human. He quickly followed suit.

“Dean, what are you doing? I told you it’s too cold,” the raven admonished.

The Omega turned so that his ass was facing the other man. He sunk down onto his elbows, raising his ass even higher. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes darkening with lust. “I need you now Alpha. Warm me up babe!”

Cas had no hope of telling his mate no when Dean looked at him like that. He eagerly crawled forward until he could reach out and spread the man’s asscheeks apart. He didn’t even hesitate as he swiped his tongue against the tight ring of muscle. Dean moaned but otherwise didn’t move.

The Alpha wanted to take his time and tease his mate into a sobbing mess, but he could already feel the cold against his skin. He prepped Dean thoroughly but quickly. He covered his hand in spit before reaching down and stroking his cock. Once he was lubed enough, he lined up and pushed his cock as deep as possible into the blonde’s body.

Dean howled at the pleasure of being filled. He had no time to catch his breath as Cas started a fast and brutal pace. The Alpha slammed his hips into the man beneath him, his balls slapping against Dean’s ass with every thrust. The Omega was nothing more than a babbling mess beneath him.

Cas stilled for a second causing the other man to whimper. He slid an arm around Dean’s waist and pulled him up until his back was flush with the Alpha’s chest. His other arm wrapped around the Omega’s pecs, tweaking a nipple causing the man to moan at the sparks of pleasure. Once Cas was satisfied with the new position, he started pistoning his hips, driving his cock into the blonde’s body over and over again.

One of Dean’s hand reached down and started fisting his cock while the other wrapped around Cas’ neck. The Omega leaned his head back and locked his lips with the Alpha’s, uncaring of the uncomfortable angle. Despite the cold, both men were covered in a light sheen of sweat as their bodies continued to move against each other.

Dean broke their kissing gasping, as Cas rammed into his prostate. “Alpha, so, close, can I cum,” he begged.

The Alpha slammed his hips into the blonde, “Cum for me beloved. Let go.”

Dean’s hand moved at a furious pace against his cock and in seconds he was shouting Cas’ name as semen shot from his dick covering his hand and the cave floor beneath. With a few more powerful thrusts, Cas felt his knot growing. He made sure not to let it catch inside of his mate as he orgasmed, his semen filling the blonde’s channel.

Dean let his whole body melt into the Alpha’s as he leaned his head on the man’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you knot me?”

Cas pressed kisses to the plump lips. “We would be stuck together for a good twenty minutes or more with sweat and semen cooling on our bodies. Need I remind you, it’s cold out.”

The Omega shrugged, “Good point. Give me a few minutes and then we can shift and head back.”

“Take whatever time you need beloved. I love you so much Dean.”

“Love you too Cas, more than you could ever know.”

The next morning the Alpha slid out of bed and went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Once it was done brewing, he poured a cup for himself and for Dean before heading back to the bedroom. He sat the cups on the nightstand and slid back into bed. He reached out and gently shook the Omega.

“Wake up beloved, I have coffee.” The other man didn’t budge. Cas shook him harder. “Dean, c’mon, wake up. It’s nearly eleven, you need to get up.”

“Leave me the fuck alone, Cas, I’m trying to sleep,” the blonde growled loudly.

“Excuse me? You will not speak to me that way,” the Alpha snapped.

“Then don’t wake me up when I’m trying to sleep. Some of us slept like shit last night,” the other man barked out.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get much sleep, but you don’t have to be so rude Dean.”

“You spend the night with your stomach cramping for who knows what reason and going through so many hot flashes you don’t know if you’re hot or cold and then tell me how you feel. Not to mention, my skin has been itching and everything against it feels like sandpaper,” the Omega explained in an exhausted voice.

“Oh beloved, why didn’t you wake me up and tell me how you were feeling. These are all signs of your heat. It seems it will be here sooner rather than later,” the Alpha explained.

Dean rolled over and glared at the other man, “You know you left out all this shit when you explained about being an Omega. I feel awful Cas.”

The older man reached out and ran a hand through the man’s sweat soaked hair. “It’s only like this for your first heat because your body is trying to prepare for something it’s never experienced. From what you’ve described, you should produce your first bit of slick pretty soon and from there, everything will go a lot, uh, smoother,” Cas said, a small grin on his face.

“Normally I would laugh but right now, all I want to do is punch you with how shitty I feel.” Dean groaned and curled in on himself as another cramp hit him. “Damnnit, this shit sucks. My body just needs to get with the program so we can get to the fucking part.”

The Alpha pulled the covers away and quickly stripped out of his clothes before pulling the blonde into his arms. He felt Dean relax against him at the skin to skin contact. He peppered every inch of skin he could reach with featherlight kisses.

Dean sighed with the small bit of relief it brought, “Mhmm, feels so good. It’s the first time since we went to bed that I haven’t wanted to claw at my skin. I’m sorry for growling at you. You were right, even if I was mad, I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

Cas nuzzled into the back of his neck, “Thank you for the apology. Next time, just tell me how you feel instead of suffering alone. I’m your Alpha, I’m here to take care of you.”

The Omega rolled over so they were facing each other. “I didn’t know it was because of my impending heat. I promise I will key you in on how I’m feeling from now on.”

The Alpha smiled before placing a light kiss against the other man’s lips. “Good boy.”

A light shiver swept through the blonde’s body, his skin reddening with a blush. He suddenly curled in on himself as a groan was punched out of his mouth. His stomach was cramping harder than it ever had before and the pain was nearing on unbearable. He felt his skin heating up with fever and suddenly he felt a dampness between his asscheeks.

He looked up, his eyes locking with the Alpha’s. They were already bleeding into a dark black as lust overwhelmed the raven at smelling Dean’s slick for the first time. The Omega was overcome with desire and the need to be thoroughly fucked by his mate.

“Dean, you smell divine. I want to taste you beloved,” the older man huffed out.

The Omega rolled onto his hands and knees and shoved his ass high into the air without thinking. “Alpha, please, need you, fuck me, fill me with your seed,” he begged, uncaring of how he looked or sounded.

Cas scrambled to move so that he was sitting behind his mate. He reached out and spread the man’s cheeks, exposing his glistening entrance to view. The man breathed in deeply, pine and leather filling his nostrils. He couldn’t stop from leaning forward and licking a broad stroke over the puckered hole. He groaned in ecstasy as the blonde’s taste filled his mouth.

The finest wine ever created would never be able to compare with the Omega’s taste. It was like drinking ambrosia straight from the source and he knew he would never be able to get enough. He continued to lap at his mate’s hole as if he was a starving man.

Below him, Dean trembled and moaned as his body was overcome with pleasure. His hands were curled tightly into the sheets and he was sweating as heat spread throughout his body. Every swipe of Cas’ tongue against his rim shots sparks of pleasure through his body. His cock hadn’t even been touched and he was already on the precipice of cumming.

“Cas, please, need more, want your cock,” the blonde moaned.

The Alpha smiled as he pulled back, his face covered in his mate’s slick. He ran a tender hand down the trembling man’s back, soothing him. “Relax beloved. I will take care of you. I want this to be enjoyable for you. I don’t want you to ever regret what you did for me.”

Dean rose to his knees and turned until he was facing the older man. He tilted his head, love shining in his eyes as he cupped the man’s cheek. “Cas, babe, I will never regret turning. I adore you and becoming your mate was hardly a choice. We were always meant to be together. Nothing, not even being forced to follow an Alpha’s command, will make me regret becoming your mate. Now, make love to me Alpha and put a pup in my belly.”

Cas growled before slamming their lips together and forcing the younger man to fall backwards against the bed. As they kissed, their cocks rubbed against each other causing them to moan at the sensation. Both were leaking precum profusely and neither was going to hold on for much longer. Dean wrapped his legs around the raven’s waist, pulling the man closer to his body and his cock closer to where he wanted it.

The Alpha teased his mate, letting his erection slide against Dean’s ass getting coated in the man’s slick. The Omega threw his head back, exposing his neck in submission, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he neared the edge or orgasm. Cas reached a hand down and wrapped it around the hardened flesh. Dean’s eyes shot open as the orgasm was ripped from his body.

“Casss,” he shouted as the pleasure crashed through him in waves. He barely had time to come down from the high when the older man shoved his cock deep inside his mate’s pliant body.

“God Dean, you feel so fucking good around me. So tight and hot and wet. Your hole just sucks me in so greedily,” the Alpha said, his voice low with lust as he sunk his cock into the body beneath him over and over.

The Omega was a babbling mess unable to respond. His cock was hardening again even though he had just come moments ago. With every thrust, Cas’ erection slid against dozens of nerve endings causing fire to spread. With a slight adjust on the next thrust, he was ramming into the Omega’s prostate. Dean’s back bowed as he screamed wordlessly.

Cas growled and thrust harder as his mate’s body squeezed tightly around him. He could feel his knot growing and with every push, it caught on Dean’s rim. He started stroking the Omega’s erection and within seconds, Dean was cumming for a second time. As his body clamped down around the Alpha’s cock, Cas’ knot fully expanded and locked him inside of Dean’s channel. His dick pumped a hot load of semen deep inside of his mate.

“Dean,” the Alpha roared as his orgasm slammed into him and fire erupted along every nerve ending in his body. He leaned over and reclaimed his mate, this time biting into Dean’s new mating gland causing the blonde to shout out, but his body was too tired to do anything else.

The Omega had collapsed against the bed, his legs having fallen from the raven’s waist when the second orgasm crashed through him. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath. Cas wasn’t doing much better as he slowly came down from his high. Once his body quit trembling, he quickly but gently rolled them over so Dean could lie on his chest.

They kissed tenderly, enjoying their post orgasmic haze. Dean wiggled a bit and caused Cas’s cock to dump another load of cum inside.

“Beloved, you have to lay still. Everything is way too sensitive for you to keep moving right now,” the raven warmed.

“Sorry babe,” he replied cheekily as he squeezed around the knot lodged deep inside him.

Cas moaned, “Such an asshole when you want to be. You keep doing that and my knot is never going down.”

Dean chuckled but acquiesced, letting his head rest on the man’s chest and just enjoying the feeling of being full. “Is it always gonna be like this babe cuz that was some of the best sex ever. That whole slick thing definitely made things easier. Like being able to forego prep and have you slide right in felt fucking amazing.”

The older man rolled his eyes, “Here I was worried you would be disgusted at producing your own lube and you find it a turn on.”

That earned him a light punch to the shoulder, “I’ll enjoy anything if it means you can fuck me easier and quicker.”

“Such a cockslut but I must agree. Although, it doesn’t mean I won’t ever finger you because I enjoy that just as much. Heat and rut sex are always more exhilarating or so I’ve heard. With all the hormones pumping through our bodies, everything is heightened. This is the first heat I’ve ever spent with an Omega. I must concur, it was epic,” the Alpha replied carding fingers through the blonde hair.

“Oh, I can’t wait for you to fuck me when you’re in rut if it’s anything like you fucking me when I’m in heat.”

The Alpha rolled his eyes but there was nothing but pure adoration in their blue depths, “I love you so much Dean. I thought our mating night was the best night ever, but I think this might have just topped it.”

“Love you too Cas. More than I could put into words.”

The two men fell silent, basking in each other’s company. As Cas looked at his mate, he knew he had never felt happier and would probably never feel this happy again. Of course, he was proven wrong when seven months later, his twins came into the world.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is done! I will post a chapter a day as this is fully written already.


End file.
